The New Baby
by Lady Puffazee
Summary: Slightly AU. Events of the movie occur but ALL THE RAPTORS SURVIVE! It's been a little while since the drama with the Indominus and the bosses upstairs decide that another Raptor trainer is needed. Introducing Sirenna Tigwell. How will she cope living on the island and dealing with Claire's jealousy? First Jurassic World fic and rated for safety. Please give it a go and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey :D So I have had this idea in my head for a while know so I've decided to flesh it out and see where it goes. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ THIS BIT this story is ever so slight AU, the events of Jurassic World still take place HOWEVER for this story, all the raptors survive. Partially because that is how I saw my original story idea and partly because I'm still in denial… but that's not the point. The point is, it that I'm stating that this is a slight AU story. Okay so we all good now? Yes? As usual I have rated for safety, since I'm a little paranoid like that and I don't have a Beta. So, if you have taken the time to read this Author's note then I thank you and I hope you enjoy my story.**

 _The New Baby – Chapter 1_

Third person's point of view

Two weeks after the catastrophe with the Indominus Rex finds the park surprisingly busy. Instead of abandoning everything and leaving it to rot as many former guests assumed, many employees actually stayed, the majority being Keepers for the animals and those who worked in the control room. The retailers saw no reason to stay and so left, but the amount of those who stayed was truly astounding. Those who stayed were given the choice of accommodation from the many empty rooms of the resort, and only a few stayed with their original housing. In addition, the people that stayed to work at the park were practically guaranteed a lifetime job and so, once the T-Rex was put back in her enclosure and the Raptors put back in theirs, the work began.

As sad as they were to see so many dead dinosaurs, they decided to keep the meat in order to feed all the carnivores, not bearing to think that the many herbivores died for no reason. The few scientists that remained, once they all signed a contract ensuring that they wouldn't create any more hybrids, were allowed the hatch the remaining herbivore eggs, so that the majority of the herd populations would be replenished.

Another reason that staff were allowed to live on the island is that Doctor Wu still hasn't been found with the dinosaur DNA that he stole and so by having people at the park, should they find live dinosaurs with Wu, then there will be somewhere where they can live a long and happy life.

Owen still has his bungalow but also has a comfortable room next to the Raptor enclosure that he uses more than he thought he would. Barry originally had a room right next to the enclosure and declined a better one, liking his original room just fine as it allowed him to get to the girls quickly in the middle of the night, should they need medical help from him. Claire was moved to a penthouse suite in the resort, allowing her maximum privacy in order to get away from the never ending media calls and lawsuits.

The bosses higher up, whether from the fiasco of the or not, suddenly became more involved. If there was something that a staff member needed to order, it was approved, however, once they truly understood just how loyal and intelligent the Raptors are, they decided that there needed to be more than two people that the giant reptiles trusted or at the very least tolerated. A person was found and hired and Claire was given her orders to inform the rest of the park.

That's what found Claire walking towards the Raptor compound, wondering how Owen was going to react. Walking inside the building, she found Owen and Barry having lunch, the Raptors eating their lunch behind them, on the other side of the wall of course.

Owen spots her first, "Hey Claire, something up?" he asks, noticing her tense expression.

The two men watch her take a deep breath and reply, "You're getting a new Raptor trainer, to help you care for the girls. I just found out this morning from the bosses, and the only information that I was given is that this person is from a military family. I was able to convince them to give this new person a probationary period of six months, so that if at any time you two feel that this new person shouldn't be here, then you can fire them."

The two men think over the information and Barry says, "But presumably, they will continue to send person after person until someone stays."

Claire nods stiffly, "I've tried to get them to talk to you guys about it but they've already made up their minds, I'm sorry that you're not getting a lot of say here" she says, stress clear in her tone.

Owen stands and does his best to calm Claire, Barry moving to make her a cup of tea. The men do their best to ease the obvious headache that Claire was dealing with, assuring her that they would contact the bosses should this new person not work out and that she doesn't have to worry so much.

Their words work and Claire leaves feeling better. As the men watch her drive away, Owen says to Barry, "I hope they're not going to go down the weapon route again."

Barry claps a hand on his shoulder, "I think we need to be a little more optimistic. The fact that they have even managed to convince someone to come to the island, to willingly work with animals that may turn on them at any moment, is something that we shouldn't dismiss."

Owen hums as they both watch the girls through the bars. Said girls, upon seeing their Alpha, trot over and begin chittering and purring, making the men shake their heads in disbelief. Have a bunch of people around, either watching or trying to help and they'll act like terrors. Have them just around Owen and Barry and they're completely different, affectionate and wanting cuddles.

Owen and Barry then spent the next hour talking to the girls, telling them how someone new was going to come and wondering what they were going to be like.

O~O~O

Sirenna's point of view

Packing the last of my stuff, I glance at the three folders that are currently sitting on my desk. The folders are copies of my file; I've been instructed to give them to Claire, Owen and Barry. I think it's weird that I wasn't given last names but whatever, I can do the Sir/Ma'am thing until they say that I can call them by their names.

I look over to the only picture that I plan on taking with me, the only one I have. It's the last picture that I took with both my parents before they died, it's of my University Graduation Dinner. Everyone got all dressed up and it was really fun to do my makeup with my Mum and wear a pretty dress. Being their only child, they always did their best to make sure that they were both able to come to the major events in my life, finding leave if they were on deployment and even going so far as to take unpaid leave. They always said that it was no problem and that they wanted to be there for their little princess.

I smile at the memory and add the picture to my bag, zipping it up once I double check that that's the last thing to be packed.

I sigh and roll my shoulders, putting on my cylindrical necklace and feeling the familiar weight rest at the base of my throat. Walking to my bathroom, I splash my face with water, once again questioning my sanity. Looking at the mirror, I study my reflection.

My fair skin never really tans or burns, it just gets a glow if I'm out in the sun for too long, a trait that I inherited from my Mum while I inherited my dark hair and emerald green eyes from Dad. My hair is soft and wavy and when I let it out, it brushes the base of my waist but I usually have it in one long braid, it just makes things easier. I'm an average height and I like to think that I'm pretty fit. I trained as a gymnast for years and could have even gone to the Olympics but when my appendix burst, I had to take too many weeks off and my coach and I agreed that someone else should take my place. Once I was fully recovered, I didn't have the same desire for that elusive gold medal like the other girls so I decided to leave and pursue other things. Naturally, that makes me flexible too, something that I think might come in handy if I'm to work with Velociraptors.

Turning away from the mirror, I see that I have time for a quick shower before I need to catch my plane. Before I step under the spray of water, I admire my tattoo for a moment. It took ages to fully complete, being such a large and intricate piece. It starts on my left shoulder, follows the curve of my waist and over my belly before finishing above my right knee. It doesn't go onto my back though, which is handy if I want to wear a long sleeved, open-backed dress.

Shaking out of my thoughts I step into the shower, hoping that my degree in animal behaviour and extensive experience with many different animal species will help keep my alive.

O~O~O

The plane only takes me so far and before too long, I'm placed on a helicopter and I'm on my way to the island. When the people around me found out that I took this job, they thought I was crazy, that I had a death wish. They couldn't talk me out of it though, the only thing I have to lose is my life. Being a military brat, we moved around a lot, so I never really had any friends that weren't my pets. I have no siblings, or close relatives and both my parents died in combat over a year ago, after I finished Uni. I'm not leaving behind a boyfriend and I currently have no pets, so I figured that there wasn't a reason for me not to take the job.

Before they died, my parents taught me everything they knew, regardless of if it would get them in trouble. They wanted me to be prepared for anything and everything.

O~O~O

Landing on the helipad, I take my four bags and thank the pilot, before getting out and walking towards a woman in a white outfit and red hair. She leads me inside so that we can talk without having to yell.

Placing my bags down I pull out copy of my file and hand it to her, "Sirenna Tigwell Ma'am, Thank you for having me" I say politely.

She takes it and skims the file, "Claire Dearing" she replies and we shake hands. "If you could get your bags, you're going straight to the enclosure, there's an extra room there for you. If you don't want to stay there then you can have you pick of the empty rooms in the resort."

Her tone suggests that she's sceptical of me but she doesn't grill me so I say, "I'm sure the room near the enclosure with be more than adequate Ma'am, but thank you for the offer."

She doesn't say anything, just leads me down the helipad and to a jeep. I nod to the driver and he nods back. I put my bags in the back of the jeep and climb into shotgun.

Ms Dearing addresses the driver, "Please take Miss Tigwell to the Raptor enclosure before you check out for the day. I'm sure Owen will be able to handle things from there."

The driver nods and she walks back into the building as we head to my new home.

O~O~O

After about five minutes, he stops in front of a massive circular concrete enclosure. I jump out and grab my bags, setting them down beside me. After assuring the driver that I'll be fine from here, he waves and leaves, probably finishing work for the day. I look back to the enclosure before me, noticing trees above the walls and the many security measures. I can hear some talking and what seems to be the Raptors but I'm not 100% sure. I decide to stay where I am rather than go in, lest I'm seen as an intruder by the Raptors. That wouldn't end well for me.

Not even a second later, I hear a crash followed by loud swearing and alarms going off in all directions.

I sigh, "Well, it looks like I'm about to meet everybody" I say out loud, quickly moving my bags to the side a bit more so that they're out of the way.

Remembering all I know about these animals, I kneel down and look at the ground, so that my posture can in no way be mistaken for a challenge. I hear the screeching 'attack' noise of the Raptors getting louder and the almost coughing sound that they make when they call to one another, like 'come here, come now' kind of call. I also hear a few different sets of human footprints along with the Raptors and suddenly I pulled from my position and pushed forward slightly. I look to my sides, keeping my head down as I realise that I've become a human shield…lovely and to a guy judging by the size of the hands.

The Raptors approach us in a semi-circle and I see two men, who I'm guessing are Owen and Barry since they don't look worried and also since I was given a photo of both of them so I knew who I would be working with, give the person behind me a disgusted look. I see Owen look at me and his face says 'stay calm'.

I make myself look as small and as helpless as I possibly can, not very easy given my shield position. I let out a breath and slowly reach for my necklace which is actually a whistle. I press down on one of the bumps and it quietly clicks before I bring it up to my lips and blow. The guy's grip on me tightens as instead of a normal whistle noise, _my_ whistle lets out the 'help' call of a Velociraptor.

The four animals in front of us stop and talk to each other, confused. Owen runs forward, mimicking Raptor behaviour and they take their cues from him, their Alpha. He darts from side to side, acting anxious and they figure out quickly that he's replying to my call for help. Owen looks at me and gives me a hand gesture, as if I was a Raptor and he was giving me a command. I swallow, moving the whistle away as he makes the gesture at me again and gives a shrill whistle of his own. I hope that I have read the situation right when I press on another bump and blow again, this time thrashing as I make a hissing, threating noise.

Owen lunges forward as if to help me and the Raptors behind him follow suit. I hear jeeps pull up behind me as the guy freaks and pushes me forward. I land on the ground and quickly curl up in the foetal position and 'cry' for 'help' to the pack. Owen comes forward and fusses over me as if I was a hatchling before running to the guy and tackling him. I keep calling for 'help' until I feel a reptilian head next to mine and a purring noise right in my ear. I recognise that one of the Raptors is trying to comfort me so I stop, press yet another bump and blow weakly, making an unsure chittering noise, as though I'm a scared hatchling that isn't sure if I'm safe anymore. The Raptor above me crouches over me and I see in my peripheral vison that the other Raptors have formed a defensive barrier around me. I make the unsure chittering noise again and the crouching Raptor purrs again, trying to reassure me. I take a gamble, hoping that my gut feeling isn't lying to me and press another one of the bumps on my whistle and blow again, making a purring noise similar to the Raptor. It curls itself around me like I'm in a nest and purrs and chitters to me. I swallow and rub my head on its' shoulder, purring again before slowing my breathing and going quiet.

I hear Owen growling at the guy, "Accidently opening the doors and running I can understand, but using someone as a shield! What were you thinking?!"

I focus on keeping my breathing even and staying calm, knowing that the Raptors will be suspicious of me if I act differently after I have already calmed down by their attentions. I hear more people cautiously approaching Owen and more doors opening and closing.

After a while the jeeps drive off and one set of footprints heads in my direction, "Good girls" Owen coos. "That's good, that's damn good. Good Blue, Charlie, Echo, Delta, good."

They purr happily at the praise and let him come to me. I raise my head and he praises them again when he sees that I haven't been hurt and he silently says 'trust me'. I nod at him and he holds his palm out flat, slowly coming closer. I realise that he's treating me like a Raptor and asserting that he's the Alpha. I lower my head as much as I can since I'm on the ground and he touches the top of my head. I jump a bit but calm at his voice, just like I'm meant to react. He treats me like a Raptor for a little bit more before he touches my shoulder to get me to stand.

When I do, he walks me to the enclosure. I see Barry picking up my four bags and I smile in thanks, to which he nods and follows behind the pack. Owen goes into the pen with the Raptors and gives them two rats each, showering them with praise, stroking their necks and jaws. It must feel good, if the half-closed eyes and coos from the pack was anything to go by. When the affection stops, the Raptors trot off to the other end of the pen and Owen secures the doors before he and Barry come up to me.

Owen puts his hands in his pockets and grins widely, "You must be the new guy" he laughs.

Barry and I laugh with him and I nod, "I'm not so sure about the 'guy' part of that but yes the big bosses sent me, Sirenna Tigwell" I reply before wincing, "I'm sorry that you weren't given any choice Sir" I add, handing them both their copies of my file.

He shrugs and waves his hand, reading the information, "Not Sir, Owen, this isn't the Military, and I think that they made a good choice, given how you handled meeting the girls for the first time."

Barry nods, "Yes, you handled the situation with a level head, and it saved not only your life but the life of the man behind you and please call me Barry."

I sigh, "Well it's not every day that you're used as a human shield" I muse before shaking my head and adding, "And no problem Barry."

He smiles and gestures for the three of us to head to the kitchen area. I go to grab my bags, only to have the men in front of me beat me to it. I huff for a second before getting an idea, giggling and beginning to jog on the spot, moving in a side to side motion. Owen raises an eyebrow, looking as if he can't believe what he's seeing before I dart forward and swipe at his chest before darting back again. He shakes his heads and Barry holds his hand out for my other bags and Owen hands them over before he starts mimicking my movements. In the corner of my eye, I see the pack watching and I dart at Owen again and he copies my movements but being smaller than him I duck away.

Barry laughs, reading a text message, "Claire wants the two of you in the control room" he says.

Owen and I nod before I laugh again and swipe again. This time when he tries to retaliate, I run down the road turning to see them shaking their head at me.

An almost evil smirk grows on my face as I yell, "What's the matter Navy? Too scared to deal with someone more comfortable on land?"

His mouth drops open as he takes my challenge, "You are on Army Brat!"

I stick my tongue out and turn to start running again, but this time I hear Owen follow and Barry calling out that he'll let Claire know that we're on our way.

O~O~O

Running with Owen is thrilling, I haven't had a chance to make my muscles work this hard in so long. Owen smiles at me, impressed that I can keep up with him. I wink and we jump to the either sides of the road to avoid a fallen tree and see another fallen tree ahead. I push myself harder, my lungs burning, and I race towards the trunk, working out my timing as I jump, land on the trunk and jump off while grabbing the branch above and swinging myself and letting go, causing my to soar for a good three meters before landing and setting off again. I look over my shoulder to see Owen looking gobsmacked, my laughter blowing back to him due to the headwind. When the sound finally reaches him, he snaps out of the daze and chases after me, working extra hard to make up for the lost ground. We continue to race, throwing in Raptor play actions at the same time, because hey I'm practically part of the pack now.

A trip that should have taken us five minutes in a jeep ends up taking us seven but considering the amount of mucking around Owen and I did on the way, I still think it's pretty good. Ms Dearing is outside waiting for us and looks as though she's about to have a heart attack at seeing us run towards the building but her expression quickly becomes confused when she sees us laughing.

Owen finishes the Raptor game by spring-boarding off of a jeep and side tackling me to the ground. The momentum causes us to roll towards Ms Dearing and stop at her feet. Owen doesn't let up his grip on me but naturally, my parents didn't raise a quitter, so I pull every trick that comes to mind. What started as a Raptor game and race, is now a wrestling match. Ms Dearing throws her hands in the air and it's not long before an audience gathers.

We break away from each other momentarily and face off, both of us covered in dirt and breathing hard. Looking over each other, we try and find the weak spot, try and finish the other off. Seeing Owen, knowing that he has more practical experience than me and more endurance for this kind of thing, it doesn't look good for me. One positive is that he doesn't seem to realise just how tired I am. Thinking back to the original game I started, a game that Raptors are known to play within their packs, I smile breathlessly at him and let myself fall to the ground, rolling onto by back and exposing my stomach…showing my submission. My eyes stay open as he stands over me, easily understanding my actions and finally seeing just how physically exhausted I am, that I couldn't have kept fighting if I tried. He finishes the fight by placing his foot on my stomach and making his own version of the chittering noise. I use my whistle to chitter back and follow it up with a purr, sucking up to the Alpha. He makes his own purring sound and moves his foot, and holding out his hand to help me up. I let him pull me up and he claps me on the shoulder.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all" he praises.

I chuckle, "Cool" I say still getting my breath back. "I have my own version of 'Good, that's damn good'."

He winks, "See your learning."

I roll my eyes and gesture to Ms Dearing, "I think your girlfriend is pissed at you Alpha" I comment.

Said girlfriend looks exasperated, "Can we all go inside now? Have you finished her…little…urgh whatever the hell that was?"

I begin brushing dirt off of my clothes and Owen copies me, answering her at the same time, "You could say that it was an initiation for her. The girls like her, she understands them but technically, she hadn't challenged me for the role of Alpha like all the others. Which she just did" he explains, motioning to the ground.

Claire glares at me, "And just how did you sound like a Raptor?" she accuses.

Under my breath I practically snarl, returning her glare, "My necklace" I answer stiffly.

She looks at me as if I've grown another head, "What?!" she snaps.

My words come out as a growl, "I said my necklace, or is your head so far up your ass that you can't understand me?" I pause before adding on sarcastically, "Ma'am."

Owen cuts Ms Dearing off, "How does that thing work anyway, and how many sounds does it make?" he asks, clearly intrigued. I take it off and make sure that none of the bumps are pressed down before I carefully open it up, showing the intricate design inside and then closing it again, presenting that only one bump can be pressed down at a time.

I look up at Owen once I've put it back together again, "There are six bumps" I say, showing him. "And each one makes a different sound." I press the top bump down, "This one is for 'help'" I say before blowing and freaking everyone out at the obvious Raptor noise. Then I press the second one down, "This one is the calling sound" I explain before blowing short breaths and making the coughing sound. Then I press the third bump down, "This one is the aggressive screeching sound" I inform before blowing again and making a few people jump at the eerie noise. Then I press the fourth one down, "This one makes the hiss" I say, clearly hissing when I blow. Then I press down the fifth one, "This one is the clicking" I tell him, blowing soft, then hard, then long and short breaths, mimicking the clicking that the Raptors make before I press down the sixth and final bump. "And this last one makes the purr" I finish, blowing yet again and making the Raptor purring noise. I re-set it so that none of the bumps are pressed down and place it back around my neck.

That's when Ms Dearing goes on full attack, "And just how did you know what sounds they made. That information is strictly classified."

If looks could kill, this bitch would be six feet under, "Tell that to the poor bastards who met the original Raptors" I snap.

She shakes her head and raises her hands, "What are you talking about?"

I huff, "The Raptors currently on this island were not the first, Hammond had three or four when the park was first built and they were killed by the T-rex, remember?" I ask, reminding everyone of that event all those years ago. "Doctor Alan Grant was on this island and he knew and knows, more about the Raptors than Hammond ever did. Not that it's any of your business, but I interned at one of his digs for over three semesters, and took a lot of his classes. When he found out that I took this job and he couldn't talk me out of it, he had this whistle/necklace made for me, saying that he hoped it would save my life and it did."

Ms Dearing clearly doesn't know how to respond and Owen looks a little awed. He turns me so that I'm facing him, "How the hell?" he says, keeping his hands on my shoulders.

Knowing what he means, I explain, "Remember when that kid got lost on the other island, site B? Well before he was lied to and roped into the rescue mission by the kids parents, he was given access to a 3D printer at one of his dig sites. They had just unearthed a Raptor skull and scanned the entire head cavity into the computer, they printed out this weird looking thing that would have been inside the skull of a living Raptor, it was the sound chamber. When they blew into it, it made the noises of the Raptor, making Doctor Grant to remember his time on this island since it was exactly the same. He used that 3D print out to make this necklace for me" I finish.

Owen drops his hands and seems to look at my necklace with longing. Suddenly I snap my fingers and dig through the pockets of my combat pants.

Raising an eyebrow he remarks, "Lose something Army brat?"

I punch his shoulder before opening my fist and dangling a second necklace from my fingers, "Oh so you wouldn't be interested in having one of your own Navy?" I say sassily.

I don't give him time to respond before I chuck it at him. He catches it easily and tries all of the sounds out, "This is awesome, thanks kid" he says, ruffling my head and I bat away his hand, making him laugh.

I stick out my tongue at him, "I have one for Barry too" I say and he grins.

"That's great, he'll love it, and it'll really strengthen the bond we have with the girls" he says, looking over his new toy once more.

I watch him and ask, "So they are all girls?"

He looks up and nods, "When we get back, I'll do the proper introductions but just to let you know, Delta was the one snuggling with you."

My eyebrows raise momentarily and I smile, "I was actually wondering about that, cheers."

"AHEM!"

We look and see Ms Dearing is now seriously pissed. I examine her face and see her eyes going from me to Owen and back again.

"Oh" I say, understanding her hostility. "No offence Ma'am but there's no need to get your panties in a twist, I'm not here to steal your boyfriend, I'm here to help with the Raptors."

She takes a deep breath in through her nose and lets it out forcefully, "Could have fooled me."

My mouth drops open and I look back at Owen, "Is she serious right now?"

He shrugs, "Cut her some slack, it's been a crazy few weeks" he says as he puts the whistle in his vest pocket.

My lip curls up, "I realise that this place went to hell and back recently but I'm not just going to stand here and be used as a verbal punching bag!" I exclaim before looking at the woman in question, "It's clear that you don't like me and that's fine, you don't have to like me, cause I sure as shit can't stand you. Now you called us here for something and have yet to tell us, so now that pretty much everyone can feel the tension in the air, why don't you inform us?"

I see her jaw clench but she says anyway, "You're here because I need a run-down of your time as a shield."

My expression becomes one of exasperation, "Do the security cameras not work around here? When the alarms went off, were you not all watching from the control room? Trying to guess as to if I was going to become Raptor food or not?" I say, restraining myself from saying what I really want to.

Owen sighs, "She has a point, it was all in full view of the cameras" he says apologetically.

She turns her glare to him, "That's not the point, you have to actually say what happened."

I cross my arms over my chest, "Oh really?"

Through clenched teeth she replies, "Yes, really."

I smirk at her, "Then why isn't Barry here?" Her face goes blank and I know I have her, "Uh huh, alright I'm going back to the pen, you two love birds have fun with her jealously issues" I state before offers me some jeep keys. I smile at the kind gesture but say, "No thanks, I'm going to walk back, it'll give me time to calm down. I don't want to show up all tense, it wouldn't be good."

Owen nods at me and I give him a half wave before turning around and heading in the direction of the enclosure.

O~O~O

Once I'm not within viewing range of those I've walked away from, I slow down my pace and take my time. At this rate, it'll take probably twenty minutes to get back to the pen but I don't care, I need to cool off. There is no way that I want to be in a sour mood when I'm near the Raptors again, it's too risky and I don't know them so I can't predict how they'll react. It's just safer for everyone that I walk, particularly for Ms Dearing.

I think back over the argument, proud of myself that I always had an answer and was never lost for words but in the back of my mind, I can hear my parents reminding me that she's still technically my boss, and I shouldn't have been so disrespectful…but at the same time she did have no right to lash out at me.

I sigh, breathing in the fresh air, the irritation beginning to drain away and I roll my shoulders. Not only is this walk helping my mind relax but my body as well. It really has been a long time since I've put it through such an intense workout, I mean Owen and I were full on sprinting for most of our little race and when we wrestled, he didn't hold back just because I'm a girl. That makes me happy, that he's not going to give me special treatment but my body needs this walk, to ease out my muscles and cool them down gently.

When the ache leaves my arms and legs, and my shoulders are once again relaxed, I look at my watch and see that I've been walking for ten minutes, another ten and I should be back. As I reach the fallen tree that I jumped over, I hear a horn beep at me. I stop and turn around, seeing Owen driving towards me in a jeep.

He stops on the side of the road, "Need a lift?" he asks, casually leaning on the steering wheel.

I shrug, "Sure, why not?" I answer, climbing into shotgun before he drives around the tree and down the road. Leaning into my chair I ask, "Is your girlfriend going to fire me?"

He glances at me before looking back at the road, "Nah" he says, "She feels kinda stupid right now and will most likely avoid you for a bit but you're not gonna get fired. That's up to me and Barry." I groan and he laughs, "Relax Army brat, so far you're doing good, you're not going anywhere."

I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I was holding, "So you're not mad at me for snapping at her?"

He shakes his head, "If anything, I think she needs it. Everyone here is still walking a little bit on eggshells and so no one calls her out when she takes out her frustration. But you did and I think that's good for her, I think she's been waiting for someone to call her out on her shit" he explains.

I don't reply as we pull up to the pen and Barry comes out to meet us. The sparkle in his eyes leads me to believe that someone video called him and turned their phone around so that he could see my fight with Ms Dearing but she doesn't say anything.

He does however, help me out of the jeep and says, "So Owen, do you think it's time for Sirenna to officially meet the pack?" He nods and both Barry and I follow him, hearing the girls call out to their Alpha.

He enters the enclosure while Barry and I stay on the other side of the bars. After he gives them all their fair share of attention, he turns around, the Raptors moving to face us as well.

"Alright" he says, placing his hand on the closest Raptor, "This here is my Beta, her name's Blue. She keeps everyone in line and has a weakness in the form of scotch finger biscuits." Blue chitters at me before Owen moves to touch another one. "This one here is Charlie, she's the most playful of the bunch and has more energy than the energizer bunny." Charlie whines and turns to look at Owen before looking back at me. He goes to another, "Here's Delta, and you met her a bit before. She nestled around you and can be a bit of a sook when cuddles are involved." Delta purrs at me, obviously recognising me. Then he goes to the last Raptor, "And this girl here is Echo, she can be pretty cheeky and she jumps quite a bit. She'll try and reach you if you're on the overhead walkways" he finishes and Echo playfully snaps her jaws but does nothing else.

Beside me Barry says, "Well?"

I can only look at the Raptors, "They're beautiful."

Owen grins with pride, "You worked with reptiles before?"

I take my eyes off of Blue and look at him, "Yes, I've had lizards and Snakes over the years and usually had to give them to sanctuaries when we had to move towns" I say.

He nods a few times, "Well you're pretty lucky with how you initially met them and it's obvious that you've done your homework" he comments and I nod. "I doubt that they'll listen to you, you're too far down the pecking order but at least you're _on_ the peaking order" he adds and I nod again.

Barry turns to me and I meet his eyes, "Yes, in fact, due to your actions and Owen's for that matter, to the girls you are a new hatchling in the pack, the new baby."

 **Author's note: This turned out to be way longer than I originally planned it to be but I actually like how it's turned out. Truth be told, I'm so excited about this story. Even before I had ever heard of the Jurassic Park films, Velociraptors were always my favourite kind of dinosaur, I could never get enough of reading about them. I've only seen Jurassic World once so I'm being careful with how I write Claire, Owen and Barry. Basically, if I've managed to get something like a movie to play out in your head as you read this, then I'm happy. Cause that means that you're seeing it the way I am! :D Anyway, please leave me a review to let me know how I did! Until next time, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I didn't mean to make you guys wait so long for this chapter, I'm sorry! I just went through a phase where I couldn't be bothered to write anything even though I had my new chapters planned out, but I'm back now and I want to say thank you to those who have favourite/followed this story, and favourite/followed me too. You guys are so sweet! I think I spotted some typos in the first chapter and I will try and fix that ASAP, hopefully there will be none here. Enjoy. P.s. Just to make sure that I don't get into trouble, I don't own the song 'Once Upon a December'.**

 _The New Baby – Chapter 2_

Sirenna's point of view

Waking up at my usual early time, it takes me a few seconds to remember where I am. Throughout the night, I was only woken up a couple of times by the girls, which I think is pretty decent. Normally I hate being woken up in the middle of the night but I still woke up feeling refreshed so, so far it isn't bothering me. I re-braid my hair, make my bed and change into my combat pants and sports bra. I do a fast search on my new laptop and see that it's going to be hot today so I opt to wear a camo green tank top instead of the t-shirt that I wore yesterday. I quickly clean my face and put on moisturising sunscreen, can't be too careful. I also do some stretches, to relax my muscles and shake away the last of the sleep from my body. Once I've finished I see that, due to the space that the tank top leaves between it and my pants, my tattoo will show a bit today. I shrug at the discovery, not caring too much, after all it's not like I'm ashamed of it. After placing my necklace on and remembering Barry's face when I gave him his last night, I grab some scotch finger biscuits, my sketch book and my charcoal and head out of my room.

Walking to the gate separating the girls and us, I sit down with my back against the side wall and open up the sketch book. The pages are lined with a grid to make it easier for me to draw, since I've never been totally in to the craft. Looking through the pages, I reminisce at the images I see. Most are former pets that I've had throughout the years that I ended up giving to various sanctuaries when we had to move. All the pictures have names, dates, places and little notes scribbled on the top of the pages just to remind myself.

Soft chittering makes me look up and I see the girls walking towards me, I chitter and purr back to them before Blue bends down and sniffs me through the bars. I let out a breathless chuckle and remove some of the biscuits from my pocket. Blue looks pleased at her find and I gently throw them all a biscuit, causing happy purrs to be sent my way. I smile and hum to myself, opening a new page and watching the girls as they play. When they stand stock still for just a moment, I memorise the scene and begin to draw the outlines. I just finish writing letters underneath my outlines, (so I remember which raptor goes where) when I hear two sets of footprints.

Looking I smile at Owen and Barry, "Morning" I greet happily.

Barry grins, "Good Morning" he replies.

"Morning Hatchling" Owen adds, sending his own smile my way before greeting the girls.

Barry leans against the wall beside me, "I didn't think you'd be up this early" he comments.

I close my sketch book and stand, placing it in my little locker thing before turning back and answering with a shrug, "Jetlag, but I'm usually up before the sun is."

He nods with understanding before Owen taps my shoulder. I look at him and he just raises his eyebrows at me, "The girls appear to have biscuit crumbs on their snouts" he states.

I give him an innocent look, "I wonder how they got there" I muse before casually leaning next to Barry, taking out my final biscuit and nibbling on it.

Barry lets out a bellowing laugh and Owen just shakes his head. The girls converge on me as best as they can, doing their best to convince me to share.

I sigh, breaking up the rest of the snack into four pieces, "If you four get fat, it's not my fault kay?" I ask them as I softly throw a section to each of them. They chitter and eat, looking back at me again, "I know" I tell them. "It's not nice for me to mention weight but from girl to girls, I would suggest that you all do a few extra laps to burn off the calories" I add seriously. They chitter and purr before Charlie pounces on Delta. Delta screeches and they start to play what looks like a game of tag, with Blue and Echo joining in easily.

Owen chuckles, "Oh jeez, am I going to find you out her in the middle of the night, talking to them about boys?" he playfully teases.

Not at all fazed I shrug, "Probably, who else am I going to talk to? Ms Dearing?" I reply.

Barry joins the conversation, "Claire isn't too bad once you get to know her, she just plays her cards close to her chest."

I hum and nod at him, "I'll take your word" I say. "You know her better than me, maybe not as well as Alpha over here but still better than me."

I can see Barry physically hold in his laugh before he heads back into the compound. Owen flicks my shoulder with no great force but I just grin back. He shakes his head at me but moves his head in Barry's direction. I look back and see the man in question coming back with two buckets.

From behind me, Owen says, "To make sure that there is balance, Barry and I alternate between who gives them their meals and snacks. That's one of the ways that we solidify our bond with them, and it allows us to get close and treat them if they need to."

I nod while I look into the buckets, "That makes sense, do they have to work for their food like they do their snacks?" I ask.

Barry hums, "Not really. The only sort of training that they do for their meals is responding to their names. Owen stays for obvious reasons and we do a little training before we just give them their breakfast" he explains. I nod again and face the girls as Barry puts down the buckets. "But they won't be the only ones training today, you will be too."

Owen stands on the other side of me, "Yep, not only to test you on the names of the girls but so that they can associate a name with you" he adds.

Looking back at Barry I grin and roll my eyes as he pulls a zip lock bag filled with carrot sticks out of his pocket. He chuckles good-naturedly as Owen opens the gate and enters. He gestures for me too as well, while Barry stays where he is, after handing Owen the buckets and carrot sticks. The girls, knowing the drill, form their usual stance and wait, looking at me curiously and talking to each other.

Owen places the buckets down and puts the carrot sticks in his pocket, "You're part of the pack now, so you need to learn about them just as much as they need to learn about you."

I slowly let out a breath, "In that case, why not shorten my name to Siren? Since their names are short too?" I offer.

He nods, looking happy with that idea and has me stand ever so slightly behind him, "Let's begin" he says. "Tell me, without pointing, who's who."

I keep my posture non-threatening and look at all the Raptors, taking note of how and where they're standing. Owen turns his head to watch me, showing off just how strong his bond is with them and I start off easy. I look at the Raptor straight in front of Owen, "Blue" I say, she responds and Owen gives her a hunk of meat. I look to the left of Blue and go with the second easiest option, remembering her marking easily and say, "Delta." She too responds and is given some meat, it looks like pork. Then I look to the right of Blue, where the last two girls are and bite my lip, taking a little longer. I compare the two Raptors, and notice how one is ever so slightly smaller than the other, and remember what Barry had told me last night. I look at the Raptor directly beside Blue and say with a certain degree of hesitancy, "Echo?" She responds and I smile with relief as she gets her food before I look to the last girl and say "Charlie." Like the others, she responds and gets food.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all" Owen praises as he gives them all more meat.

I risk looking back at Barry and he beams at me, giving me two thumbs up. I return his grin and look back to Owen and the girls.

Then Owen stares the girls down one by one before standing sideways, motioning them to move with him, which they do. They watch him curiously as Owen looks at me, "Siren" he says clearly.

I snap my head up and look into his eyes. He breaks off a bit of carrot and holds it up, I open my mouth and he chucks it. I catch in my mouth and enjoy my fresh snack. Owen looks back at the girls and they tilt their heads, watching, thinking and learning.

He looks back at me and says again, "Siren." Again, I respond and get given another piece of carrot. Then he goes to Blue, "Ready?" he asks her, to which she huffs. He strokes her head and says, "Find Siren."

The gorgeous animal huffs again, and you can see the wheels turning in her head. She slowly, even a tad unsurely, moves past her Alpha and heads toward me. I quietly swallow and watch her, making a conscious to not tense up. She tilts her head at me, her blue markings glinting in the morning sun and sniffs me. I stay still as she moves behind me, nudges my shoulder and looks at Owen with a chirp.

He smiles widely, "Good!" he praises and she stands to her full height, chirping again. "Damn good Blue" he praises again, throwing her more food. She catches it easily and it doesn't collide with my head thank goodness. He then says again, "Siren." I look at him and tilt my head, letting out a huff similar to the ones the girls do. I hear him chuckle as he throws me a carrot stick, "Good" he says again.

The girls figure out pretty quick and Owen gives them all a turn to 'find' me. Delta even rubs her head on my shoulder and they all get the rest of their breakfast while I get handed the bag full of carrot sticks. I follow Blue's lead as she crouches down near me and eats her little pile of food by sitting down, crossing my legs and munching on the carrot sticks. Barry comes into the enclosure and stands with Owen, providing attention when he's asked for it by the girls.

Looking around at these beautiful animals and seeing how Owen and Barry interact with them just takes my breath away. It must be so amazing to have earned their trust. I know that I technically have their trust but I earned it on a fluke but they had to work for it and it shows. They trust the girls completely and the girls trust them both completely.

O~O~O

When I finish my carrot sticks, Barry offers me a hand to get up. I take it and he takes the now empty bag, "The girls might want to play with you now" he says smiling.

I watch as they walk to Owen and act almost like kittens, purring and rubbing their head against his chest and back. Looking back at Barry I understand a fact and say, "You don't play with them."

He nods, "Owen's right, you're a fast learner." My insides flutter at the compliment as he continues, "No I don't play with the girls. Like we said before, there needs to be a balance. Owen plays, trains and runs with them but he also cuddles with them too. I'm a little better than Owen when it comes to first aid so I give them regular health checks and tend to them when they're hurt or not feeling well, so I have found that it's easier for me to just sit quietly with them and talk" he explains. I nod, absorbing the information like a sponge. He pats my shoulder and leaves the pen.

Hearing the gate close, Delta comes up to me and carefully nudges my waist. I marvel at how such a big creature can be so gentle, as I look at her. She looks back at me and purrs, nudging my waist again, closer to my hand this time. Without using my whistle, I make a sort of purring noise in the back of my throat and step a little closer to her. Like when I first met her, she slightly curls her body around mine and I softly touch her strong shoulder, feeling her muscles ripple under my touch. With one eye on her head and the other on my hand, I slowly rub her shoulder in a circular motion. She half closes her eyes, seemingly enjoying the attention and I smile before my brow creases a little, noticing something on her chest.

I stop moving my hand and examine it. Channelling my inner Raptor, I loudly sniff at it making Delta chirp at me but allow me to assess it nonetheless. As I carefully run my fingers over what I think is an abnormality, I hear the other girls chitter at my actions and come over to investigate for themselves. I stand back when I see Blue and Owen and they look at Delta too.

Owen gently prods around it but not directly on it before looking up and around the pen. His face goes from worry to understanding when he sees something and he turns back to Delta. "Aww Delta" he says, his voice almost like a coo.

The other girls and I look to where Owen had, see that a small branch has fallen down and also see a barely there imprint in the soft dirt of the back of a Raptor. It seems that she fell on her back and the branch fell on top of her. Judging by the noises that the other girls start to make, they have come to the same conclusion, goodness knows they're smart enough and we move back towards Delta, all checking her over while trying to not get in Owen's way.

He runs his hands over Delta's back and finds a small cut with a stone inside. Blue sniffs at it and growls as if to intimidate it. Owen ignores her and shouts, "Barry, need you out here. And bring a med kid for Delta!"

It takes only a minute for Barry to come out of the compound, through the gate and towards us with a Medical kit by his side. Owen stands back and lets Barry look Delta over. Owen stands next to me and we watch as Barry soothingly talks to her, checking her bones and muscles and looking for more cuts.

As he does, I feel a puff of air go down the back of my neck and turn to see Blue. In a moment of clarity, I swear that I see a thankful look in her eyes. I lower my head a little and take a cautionary step towards her, she lets me and I rub my head on her chest, making my own little chirp noise in the back of my throat before stepping back. She chirps back at me and rubs my cheek with hers with such tenderness that it seems like she trying to convey her gratitude. Having seen how close Blue and her sisters are, I return the gesture before she steps back and heads towards Owen.

Blue whines at Owen, seemingly looking for comfort and he gives it to her, Echo and Charlie following suit, not liking the fact that Delta isn't in perfect condition. Their actions are understandable, from what I heard, all the Raptors took a beating when the got loose. Said Raptor is being comforted by Barry as he attempts to remove the small stone, clearly uncomfortable with it digging into her flesh. Without meaning to, I let out a whine at seeing Delta in pain and Echo momentarily leaves Owen to come to me. She nudges me forward and I realise that she's getting me to go to Owen. I take a step by myself and she goes back to her previous position. I walk towards Owen and sit by his feet, after all I am at the bottom of the pecking order, and lean my head on his knee.

I feel his hand on my head and I look up, "She'll be fine Siren, you're the one the noticed it in the first place and by the looks of things, she hasn't had that stone in her back for long. If you hadn't have noticed it, we might have not either and she would have been sore for longer but thanks to you, she'll feel much better in no time at all" he soothes. His eyes tell a different story however, through the words I can see that he's truly grateful for my attention to detail.

I sigh but don't comment on the emotion that I see, instead saying, "I still don't like seeing her uncomfortable."

This time Barry turns to me, "It means a lot to us that you care for the girls as much as we do, despite not knowing them as long" he tells me before winking. "And besides, the stone is out and I just have to apply some cream."

I give him a small smile and he gives Owen the sharp little stone. He holds it in the palm of his hand and the girls realise that it's not in Delta anymore so they go to her. Delta clearly looks happier and she talks to her sisters as Barry puts cream on her back and chest. Barry steps back once he's done and the Raptors inspect his work, fussing over Delta.

He nods at us, "Perhaps we should now have our breakfast" he suggests. I stand up as Owen nods and the three of us head out of the pen.

O~O~O

Walking into the kitchen area Owen says to me, "Thanks kid, I mean it."

I lazily push his arm, "Anytime Alpha" I reply before I turn and reach up to grab some cereal.

When I face them again Barry compliments sincerely, "Nice tattoo."

I look down and see that my tank top has ridden up to expose my belly and that some of my tat is on show. Sitting down at the table and getting myself a bowl, I reply, "Thanks Barry."

I pour my cereal and milk before adding some fruit and start eating. Owen brings three cups of coffee and lets Barry and I add what we want. It's quiet for a bit but I can see Owen glancing at me with curiosity. I roll my eyes at Barry who raises his eyebrows before going back to reading today's newspaper.

I don't have to wait long for Owen to say, "Hey Hatchling?"

"Hey Alpha" I reply instantaneously.

He mock glares at me for a moment before his expression relaxes, "What's your tat of?" he asks.

I add some more fruit to my breakfast, "A waterfall" I answer.

Without looking away from the newspaper Barry inquires, "Any particular one?"

"No" I say, "It's inspired by a few different ones but it's more of a mystical piece if that makes sense" I add, eating more of my breakfast.

Barry nods at my over the paper and Owen asks, "How big is it?"

I giggle and swallow, "That's what she said" I grin and he throws a grape at me, making me laugh.

"Very funny Army brat" he remarks. "Okay then, how big is your tattoo?"

I poke my tongue out at him before saying honestly, "It starts thinly on my left shoulder before going down the side of my ribs, wrapping over my stomach and curling down my right thigh to end above my right knee."

He whistles, "Sounds like it took ages to do."

I nod, "Oh yeah, it did. I can't remember just how many sessions it took but each session was six hours each. I think I have the number of session written down somewhere but by the time it was done, I was so happy that I didn't care how long it took" I explain, unable to keep the joy out of my voice.

O~O~O

After Breakfast, Barry answers a call from the control room. Owen and I clean up the table as Barry talks to whoever is on the other line and when he hangs up he turns to face us.

Owen leans against the counter, "What's up?"

Putting the mobile phone down Barry says, "They want some help with the fences, a few of the workers that were meant to come have got the flu. They want to know if we can help."

I scoff, "Uh huh" I say sarcastically. "The flu, yeah sure, and I'm an Indominus Rex."

Barry sighs, shaking his head, "You can't really blame them though" he says although I don't think he believes it himself before adding, "Why don't you two go? It's nearly time for me to have my own little session with the girls and today is their day off from training."

Owen hums, "It is too, yeah sure. What do you say Hatchling?"

I shrug, "Why not?" I reply before looking at Barry, "You'll call us if something happens right?"

He gives me a kind smile, "Of course I will Sirenna." I pretend to ignore the look that the two men share before Owen and I head out to the jeep.

Seeing the keys already in the ignition I run to the jeep yelling, "Dibs!" I hear them laughing as I sit in the driver's seat and start the engine.

Barry just shrugs at Owens expression, "You can't deny that she's quick" he remarks before waving at me and going to talk to the girls.

Owen jumps into shotgun, "You can be a downright little shit sometimes, you know that?"

I chuckle and start driving towards the control centre, "Yep, must be my inner Raptor."

I hear him mumble something but I can't make it out, probably a good thing. A cheeky smirk comes over my face anyway and I floor it, laughing at his shock.

I cheer at the speed and when I finally park and turn off the engine, he says grinning, "Oh yeah, you definitely have an inner Raptor."

I grin with him as we climb out of the jeep and walk into the control centre. I follow him, since he knows where he's going, taking the time to look around as I do. As we exit the elevator and walk into the main control room (the one with all the monitors and computers), Owen goes to chat with Ms Dearing so I walk down the small set of stairs and look at one of the monitors.

"You're the new girl right? The new Raptor baby?" I hear a guy ask me.

I turn around to see a security guy looking at me, waiting for an answer. "Yeah, that's me" I say.

He looks a little excited, "It was so cool how they didn't eat you right away!"

I don't really know how to respond so I just say, "Yep."

Luckily Owen comes to my rescue, "Easy dude, not everyone likes the thought of my girls eating people." The guy looks to see a few people trying to hide grimaces and he apologises before leaving, to do his rounds I assume.

I click my tongue and look at Owen, "Thanks Alpha."

He smirks, "Anytime Hatchling. Come on, we have our marching orders."

I roll my eyes but follow him back out of the room…with Ms Dearing.

O~O~O

I decide to stay quiet as I get back into the jeep, starting the engine again. Owen rides shotgun and Ms Dearing sits in the back. "Where to?" I ask. Owen points and I see a repair crew waving. I wave back and when they drive off I follow.

I deliberately zone out, focusing solely on driving so that I can't hear the conversation between the other two people in the jeep. It's not until I feel someone poke me that I acknowledge them.

"Yes?" I ask, glancing at Owen before looking back at the road.

Owen hums, "I said, what do you think?" he says, making it clear that he's repeating his words.

I shake my head, "It's obvious that I wasn't listening to your conversation Owen, there's no need to be an ass" I fire at him.

Ms Dearing talks next, "And why weren't you listening?" she asks, sounding like a parent trying to scold a child.

I stop the jeep and turn around to look at her, my tone just barely restrained, "Because Ma'am when we first drove off, you two were discussing private dinner plans and I didn't want to be accused of trying to steal your boyfriend again so I figured that it would be better for me to just drive and then if my opinion was needed, then either you or Owen would get my attention" I explain, before turning back and driving off, picking up speed to catch up. She doesn't reply but I can feel her glare, the bitch, what is wrong with her?

From the corner of my eye I see Owen lean his head back on his head rest for a moment before looking at her then me. "We were talking about just how much you should work with the girls" he says, and I know that he notices my jaw clench and my grip on the steering wheel tighten.

I take a deep breath and say through my teeth, "Really now?"

Owen gives Ms Dearing an 'I told you so' look and I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself blowing up at her. I hear her take a breath, ready to say something when I slam on the brakes and she narrowly misses slamming her face into the back of Owen's chair.

Turning the car off I say, "Oops sorry, I thought you had your seatbelt on. You know, like a normal person." I climb out and head toward the broken fence, hearing her heels following me. I look skyward before spinning around and catching her off guard. "What is it Ms Dearing? Let it out, come on. Because if this kind of thing is going to happen every time we have to be within a five metre radius of each other, I won't be able to keep my cool and you are going to end up on your ass in the dirt" I say, a mild threat in my tone, not caring about my bitchy behaviour.

She opens and closes her mouth a few times but I wait. I cross my arms over my chest and tap one foot to release my irritation but I wait. Eventually she says, "It's just, the last time someone new showed up unexpected to be near the Raptors, it didn't work out well. I'm just trying to act in the best interests of the animals."

I remember reading about how some people wanted to use the Raptors for combat uses but that doesn't stop the pure hurt look that comes over my face, "And what?" I say, unable to keep the hurt from my voice either. "Did you just assume that because both my parents were in the Army and both died in combat, that I was here to assess the girls on whether or not they'd make good weapons?"

To her credit, Ms Dearing looks shocked at my response, clearly expecting a different one. "Miss Tigwell, I…I didn't mean it like that."

"Bull shit" I hiss at her. "Do me a favour and stay away from me, until you actually learn something true about me. And I'll even help you: 1. I'm not here to steal your boyfriend, I'm here for the chance to help with the Raptors. 2. I wasn't hired by the people who thought it would be a good idea to use Raptors as weapons, they were fired. When I said the big bosses sent me, I meant the seriously big bosses. 3. I'm not actually a bitch but you're making me act like one and 4. Although this is more of a suggestion, actually go and see the shrink who lives on the island rather than take your stress out on me." By the time I finish, my eyes have watered and I'm breathing heavily. I give Ms Dearing one final glare before I run after those being sent to fix a different portion of the fence. They see me and stop, allowing me to climb on the back of the jeep before going off again.

O~O~O

A few hours later and I'm glad that I put on sunscreen this morning. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and take a sip of water from my canteen, while I look over my work.

The leader of our little team looks it over too, "Nice job" he says. "And thanks again for helping, it's going by quicker with the extra set of hands."

I nod at him, "No problem" I reply and he lets me get back to work.

I head over to the next portion of fence and start working. No one in this little group has made any comments about my almost breakdown and I'm glad. I really don't know why I'm letting her get to me, probably because she's my boss. I shake my head and expel the thought, not wanting to think about her right now. I worked hard to get this job, it's not like they just gave it to me. I had to prove myself to them, prove that I was the best choice to come and help with the Raptors. Does she think that just because I spent time with Doctor Grant, that that means I got the job?

I let out a breath and focus instead on fixing the fence before we're called for lunch.

O~O~O

Our little team finishes ahead of schedule so I beat Owen back to the pen. Walking into the kitchen, I get myself a glass of water before calling out, "Barry, are you here?" I don't get a response but I notice a note on the table:

 _To Owen and Sirenna,_

 _I have left to get the monthly supplies from the ferry and will be back soon._

 _The girls are fine, and Delta is back to her usual self._

 _I left at 2:30pm._

 _From Barry._

Looking at the clock I see that it's 2:35pm, so I've pretty much just missed him. That's alright, it'll be nice to have some time by myself. I hear the girls chittering and decide to go and say hello.

Walking to the gate I smile when I see them, "Hey girls, how has your day been?" I ask softly.

They chitter and chirp at me, Delta tilting her head and whining, sensing that something is wrong.

I sigh and let myself into their pen, securely closing the gate behind me, and they come up to me. They sniff me to see if there is anything wrong physically and I know that they can tell that I'm tired. Charlie runs around in circles and I chuckle, moving so that I'm in the shade of one of their tress before sitting down, leaning against the trunk.

Charlie and Echo look at me curiously but decide to play tag with each other, convincing Blue to join in as Delta comes over to me.

"Hey Delta" I say to her. She purrs when I say her name, "Are you feeling better?" I ask tiredly.

The giant reptile settles down beside me, curling her tail around her body as she looks at me. She chitters and then whines.

I sigh again, "Its Ms Dearing, have you met her? I think you have" I say to her and she listens to me, placing her head so that she's at eye level with me. Regardless of if she has any idea as to what I'm saying, I continue anyway, "It's just…oh I don't know. She's just getting to me and I haven't done anything to her. Jeez, do you know why she's acting like that Delta?" I ask, not at all expecting an answer.

She tilts her head at me, trying to figure me out. I pull my knees up and lean on them, deciding to watch the game of tag. Eventually Delta rubs my cheek with her nose and purrs, not knowing _why_ I'm upset, just knowing _that_ I'm upset. I look at her and give her a small smile, returning the gesture and purring with my whistle. After a few more nudges from her, I rub her neck and she looks satisfied so with one final purr, she joins her sisters in their game.

I watch the four Raptors, how they move and how they play and smile when I realise that I really do understand them, not completely of course but enough. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, resting my head against the tree and begin to hum to tune to 'Once Upon a December'.

After a while, I find myself singing the words softly, "Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song, someone sings, once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory. Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember. Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, once upon a December…once upon a December." I let my voice gradually fade into silence, my eyes still closed.

A soft chirp in my ear makes me open them and I see Blue looking at me curiously, the others still playing.

"Sorry Blue" I tell her. "Was I annoying you?"

She chitters at me and tilts her head before making shorter chirps, in different pitches. It takes me a while to understand but when I do, I grin…she's trying to sing.

I stand up and dust myself off before I hum again, remembering Owen say that he sometimes hums with the girls. She comes to stand beside me, turning her head so that she can hear me hum the tune. I go through the song a few times and she adds in her own little purrs, chirps and chitters along with me. Eventually, she has her chin resting on my shoulder and we go through the song again and again.

O~O~O

After about ten minutes, I hear a jeep pulling up. The girls hear it too and Blue lifts her head, walking towards the gate. The others follow suit and I tag along at the end, providing snuggles for Charlie and Echo when they nuzzle me, one on each side. The girls and I watch, finally seeing that Barry, Owen and Ms Dearing are driving up. Internally I groan at having to see her but then I decide to hide with the girls, since I don't think Ms Dearing goes into the pen.

Barry sees me first and smiles when he sees Charlie and Echo, "Did you see my note?" he asks me. His question making Owen and Ms Dearing realise that I'm there…in the pen…with the Raptors…and I'm alive.

I nod at him and nudge Charlie back when she pushes me with her snout, "I missed you by about five minutes" I tell him. "We've been having some girl time" I shrug. Barry laughs, and starts to unload the jeep, "Can I help?" I ask him.

He looks at me and replies easily, "Sure, it'll make things go quicker that's for certain."

I smile and walk to the gate, rubbing the necks of the girls as I go. With the attention that they wanted, they let me leave and I lock the gate, double checking it before I walk to Barry and take a crate. Owen and Ms Dearing help unload as well and soon enough, the four of us are in the living room area unpacking the crates.

Owen glances up at me from his crate before removing the new bed sheets, "You finish early?"

I bite the inside of my cheek before accepting the offered olive branch, "Yeah, the rips we were working on, weren't as bad as they looked" I say before offering an olive branch of my own. After all, I was a cow to his girlfriend. "What about you Alpha? Luck out and not have too much to do?"

I look back down to my crate, taking out the jars of jam and reading the labels as he replies, "A few weren't too bad but we got caught up on one of the gates." I look up and he gives a 'we good?' type of smile. I nod and give him a 'yeah we good' smile in return.

Barry seems happy with the exchange (no doubt he was told since I joined a different group) and says, "Is there and strawberry jam in there?"

I hum and look through the crate again, "Ah huh!" I cry victoriously, holding up a jar and handing it to him. His grin tells me that he likes strawberry jam and I don't blame him it, it's delicious.

It's quiet for a few moments before Owen says, "So did you and the girls talk about boys or what?"

I giggle at the unexpected question, placing another empty crate on the growing stack, "Not quite, we had a bit of a chat and then Delta and I had some time while the others played tag, then once Delta and I had finished our conversation, she joined in on the fun. I watched them for a bit, it was pretty cute before I started humming 'Once Upon a December' and Blue came over to listen to me after I had sung some of the words out loud. So we spent the next ten minutes humming it together, well I hummed, she chirped and chittered and purred but she has great tone. And then you guys rocked up" I finish, snagging a caramel chocolate bar from Barry's crate as he walks past me.

I hear someone clear their throat and turn around, so do Barry and Owen.

Ms Dearing stands up, smoothing her skirt, "I need to get back, there's forms I have to sign or else no one will be able to order anything for the next ferry" she says mainly to Owen.

Knowing that she's not talking to me, I hoist myself to sit of the counter and start to eat my chocolate. I watch Barry as Owen and Ms Dearing head outside, only hoping off of the counter when I hear the door close. I grab my laptop, take another bite of my chocolate bar, and log on to my email.

A Barry walks past he reminds me, "Don't get caramel on that keyboard."

I smile without looking away from the screen, "Yes Barry" I reply. I hear his chuckle and I imagine that he's shaking his head at me. I read through my emails and reply to the ones that need to be replied to. I chuckle as I read the last one, just as Owen comes back inside.

With a quizzical looks he asks, "What's so funny?"

I look up and shrug, "Email from Dr Grant, he's making sure that I'm still alive" I answer, biting my lip to stop any more giggles escaping before I log out of my email and turn my laptop off.

Owen huffs and shakes his head at me slowly, his tone suggesting mischief, "So it's funny that you're still alive? Or the fact that he sent an email rather than call?"

I roll my eyes replying with a cheeky tone, "Somehow I think that there's a different reason for him sending me an email rather than calling, like not wanting to talk to the people up in the control centre, the guy who has all the toy dinosaurs on his desk and wears a 'Jurassic Park' shirt for example."

Seeing the look of mock outrage on his face, I bolt out of my chair, out the door and head for the Raptors, quickly ducking into the pen and closing it behind me, properly of course. The girls look at me curiously and so I start jogging and darting from side to side. Charlie and Echo chirp happily and I take off into their forest area to play with them, trying to see where they go. They pull a few Raptor tricks on me so I pull some gymnast tricks on them. I do a cartwheel before doing a few back handsprings. It lands me in the open area again but I've lost them and that was my goal. Delta trots to me and playfully swipes. I grin and do it to her.

"Oh come on, that's cheating" I hear Owen exclaim, but when I look, he has the biggest smile on his face at seeing me play with them. Blue gets my attention and jumps at me, I dodge and chirp at her before adjusting my stance and trying to jump like she did…and land on my face.

I shake my head and brush off my hands as the girls see if I'm okay. I use my whistle to chitters and purr, in an effort to re-assure them and try to jump like Blue did again, only this time I land on my butt. I huff and Blue jumps again, showing me how she moves and lands. Echo encourages me to stand up and they all show me how to jump. I loosen my shoulders and try again, using a run up this time. But I don't adjust my feet and fall onto my side. I whine and Owen helps me up, having just suddenly appeared in the pen.

"You're nearly there" he encourages and he does his own jump, the girls jumping too and calling out to me, determined to teach me, their hatchling, an important hunting skill.

I analyse how Owen moves and how the girls move, before I let out a breath, run a few steps, jump…and squarely land. When I realise that I haven't stacked it, it turn to Owen and squeal happily, jumping again. The girls pick up on my mood and we all start to play again, jumping and calling, with me and Owen laughing. It's not until we hear a jeep that we stop, not only hearing something but smelling something too.

I smell the air as I catch my breath, "Is that pizza?" I ask and when we turn, we see…Ms Dearing.

"Yes" she says, answering my question. I look to her and see her looking a little uncertain, "I didn't mean to upset you and I shouldn't have made so many assumptions. I'm hoping that dinner and an apology might be able to…start us on a better track."

The tone of her voice and the tension by her eyes tells me that this wasn't her idea…but the way her lips are twitching, as though she biting the insides of her cheeks tells me that her words are sincere.

I'm still panting a bit when I tentatively ask, "Meat lovers?"

She smiles, her eyes filling with nervous hope and nods, "And Hawaiian and Supreme and Barbeque Chicken."

I pretend to fan myself, "Whew, that sounds amazing…I CALL DIBS!" I say as I bolt for the gate. The girls follow me when they see Barry has their dinner and Owen comes too. In the time it takes for us to get to the gate, Ms Dearing has obtained the pizza boxes and has placed them on the bench temporarily.

Since we have her with us, Owen makes the training session quick, but she still watches with interest. Owen begins, and chucks the food when he receives a response, "Charlie, Echo, Delta, Blue, and Siren." We all respond, so we all get food (mine being a carrot stick and not a dead herbivore).

Coming into the kitchen, I wash my hands and grab some plates. Ms Dearing opens the boxes and we all dig in. When we're all on our second slice she says to me, "I am sorry Miss Tigwell, and I have taken your suggestion about seeing the Therapist. I have my first session tomorrow afternoon."

I look at my plate for a moment before I look up again and swallow my mouthful, "I'm glad Ma'am, I hope that you find a few of the answers that you seem like you're looking for."

She thinks about it and admits with a nod, "I do too" she remarks, her voice hitching slightly.

I wince, holding up one finger before I stand up and walk to my room. I hear her asking Owen and Barry about what I'm doing, but I ignore it and look over my new stuff and having to dig for what I'm looking for. I pick up one of my new drawing pads, grab a sharp pencil and head back out.

Before I round the corner I hear her sigh, "There're not under the influence of the Indominus anymore…" before letting her voice trail off.

Coming back into the room I hand her the pad and pencil, sitting down again. I avoid everyone's eyes, eating my pizza quietly and eventually saying, "I started sketching more often after my parents died, to help with the stress of the legal stuff. It keeps your hands busy."

When I finally look up she nods at me, "I'll try it, thank you."

I nod and the four of us go to safer topics like the weather and movies, stuff like that. We get to know each other a little better and spend some of the time laughing and joking before we realise that it might be a good idea to turn in for the night. The last thought I have before I fall asleep is that I hope that this afternoon's civility, despite its many tense and awkward moments, isn't just going to be a one-time thing.

 **Author's note: Sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up, I wasn't happy with the last quarter of it so I have been spending a lot of time to change it until it reached a point that I was happy with it. Not sure when I'll have the next chapter up since I have two more stories to upload (and I put this one first, don't cha feel special? ;P). Pretty please leave me a review! Until next time, Bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'M SORRY! I for real didn't mean for it to have been so long in between chapters! So, Imma make it up to ya, right now. I'm gonna throw in a bit of action and drama and a POV change and I hope that it make you guys like me again after I made you wait for such a long time. Also Claire is kinda OOC in this chapter, I didn't mean for it to happen but it did (and if you haven't figured it out, Claire has some a few issues that she's refusing to deal with so…yeah) Enjoy!**

 _The New Baby – Chapter 3_

Sirenna's point of view

It's been one whole month since I arrived on the island, and I love it here. Barry and Owen are like the older brothers I never had and it feels good to know that they trust me with the girls. I mean I know that they had nothing to worry about but it still feels nice, having their trust.

Today, Owen is going to have a meeting with the big bosses (the people who hired me) about creating an open area for the raptors, a fenced off part of the island where they can run and hunt naturally while Owen accompanies them on his motorbike. He's spent ages on the proposal and Ms Dearing was able to arrange for the necessary people to arrive on the island this morning. For all the preparation that he's done, he still seems nervous.

O~O~O

Sitting around the kitchen table Barry and I share a look, noting how tense Owen is. The meeting is in ten minutes and he's been staring into his coffee cup for at least four. Using only my eyes, I gesture to Barry to say something, anything.

He lets out a quiet breath but still says, "Owen, come on man, you need to relax. Everything will be fine."

Owen looks up and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I just know that someone will shoot the idea down" he replies dejectedly.

I place my hand on his arm, "That's why you have to fight it, turn the negative into a positive. From what you guys have told me, the girls were relieved to be back in the pen after the whole thing with the . They were scared by what they experienced, if anything they _need_ for this to happen, so that they know that _you_ trust them enough to let them out again. Will they stick to you like flies? Yes but in doing so, they'll be able to regain their confidence of where they stand with their Alpha" I tell him soothingly.

Behind a box of cereal, Barry gives me a thumb up and Owen squeezes my hand, "Thanks Hatchling."

I smile and stand, putting the dishes in the sink. With my back to them I add, "I could go with you if you want?"

My question hangs in the air and I deliberately have some water to delay having to turn around again. I place my now empty glass down and literally a second later, a pair of arms wraps around my waist and I'm being swung around in a circle. I let out a surprised shout and see Barry holding his sides as he laughs. The image is blurry due to the spinning however.

"Alpha!" I exclaim. "Put me down before you make me vomit!"

I hear Owen chuckle in my ear but he does set me back on my feet, holding my steady while my world stops spinning. I shake my head as everything once again becomes focused and poke his ribs for good measure.

"Hey!" he laughs as I turn and face him. "So making you dizzy may have been overkill, but it would be great if you can come with me. That way it won't screw up Barry's day." Barry rolls his eyes and gives us a wave as he goes and has his bonding time with the girls.

Once he's gone I ask, "How are we getting there?"

He gestures for me to follow him outside and I see that he's brought his motorbike over from his bungalow, "You don't mind me driving for once do ya?" he asks teasingly. I flip him the bird and he laughs, climbing onto the bike and motioning me to get on behind him.

I do, wrapping my arms around his waist in the process, "Let's hope your girlfriend doesn't take this the wrong way, I know you two haven't really had a chance to be with each other for a few weeks" I comment.

I feel him take a breath as he starts the bike, "Something tells me that she will no matter what" he replies unhappily. I just hum as he kicks his feet up and we speed away for the main compound.

O~O~O

If said girlfriend is unhappy with how we turn up, she can't really show it as the big bosses are outside too, waiting for us. Owen comes to a gradual stop in front of them and we both dismount the bike.

One of the executives comes forward, "Owen it's good to see you again" he greets shaking his hand.

Owen nods and replies, "Good to see you too Sir and on a quick side note, if it was you who sent us Hatchling here, I very much appreciate it" The executive in question smiles but looks confused. "Oh!" Owen says, "Sorry, I meant Miss Tigwell."

Light dawns and he turns to me, "Ah yes Miss Tigwell, I had hoped that you would settle in nicely, seems as though you have."

I nod and accept the offered handshake, "Yes Sir, I must be doing something right if I have a nickname" I joke lightly.

He chuckles, "I know you are, I've read the reports and I want to assure you Owen that us going behind your back with Miss Tigwell was a one-time thing. It's clear to anyone with half a brain that you are the best person to be in charge of those Raptors and we won't even consider something like that again."

Owen nods seriously, "Thank you Sir that means a lot. With that I hope we can get this meeting underway" he urges. Met with no objections we all go inside to a conference room and being the proposal.

O~O~O

Three hours later, and a lot of coffee, and it's done. A large area of Owen and Barry's choice will be sectioned off in a way that doesn't disrupt the current layout but still allows for a secure area for the girls to give in to their instincts and properly hunt a meal with Owen there with them. It'll take a little while to come up with the final plans but at least the concept has been approved.

As I feared, Ms Dearing didn't look to happy at hearing how well I work with Owen, Barry and the girls. Whenever Owen mentioned how nice it was for the girls to have me to relate too, she would grit her teeth and her fingernails would bite into her palms. Looks like seeing the shrink isn't helping her that much.

Owen and I decided to stay at the main compound for lunch before we head back and motion for him to talk to Claire. Reassuringly I say, "It's cool, I want to make a phone call anyway since I haven't had a chance to answer emails lately. You go talk to her, maybe organise to spend your day off together?" I suggest.

He gives me a tense smile but goes to find her anyway. I head to the buffet and take my pick of the food, grabbing a glass of water as I go by as well. Sitting at a single table, I enjoy my food while I people watch.

Once I'm done, I sip what's left of my water and pull my little phone out of my pocket. It's pretty much a burn phone but it's enough for the rare times that I need to call someone. I scroll through my contacts and smile when I find the one I'm looking for.

Pressing 'call' I bring the phone to my ear, waiting patiently until I hear a male voice answer, "Hello?"

My smile widens as I reply, "Guess who's still alive?"

He laughs, "Ah Sirenna, I was wondering if I would hear from you."

I hum, "Of course Doctor Grant, it's the least I can do since I haven't answered your last email."

His voice turns, dare I say it, paternal, "Are they treating you well? Not making you take un-necessary risks?"

My expression softens a little, "Not at all, I really lucked out and gained the trust of the Raptors early. They think of me as a Hatchling and in fact Owen has made it my nickname. The whistle is what really helped, thanks again for that."

He clears his throat, "Well, I figured that it wouldn't hurt for you to have it."

My smile returns, "That's an understatement. Owen and Barry use theirs too just not as much, since they already have their own way of talking to the girls" I tell him.

He chuckles without humour, "The girls? Learn something from last time did they?"

I sigh feeling defensive, "No need to be an ass Doctor. The girls are not the raptors that you met all those years ago, you know that. Owen is their Alpha, their Mother for all intense and purposes, they listen to him and respect him." There's silence on the other end of the phone and I feel my stomach drop. I swallow the lump in my throat and quietly say, "I-I-I'm so sorry Doctor Grant. I didn't mean to imply… oh anything I say is going to come out wrong…I...sorry Sir" I finish before I quietly hang up the phone and drop my head into my hands.

I feel the tears well up behind my eyes and feel my guilt and shame eat me from the inside out. Doctor Grant was one of the first people that I told when my parents died and he always made time to check up on me when I know he didn't have to. Clenching my teeth, I snatch up the phone, shove it in the leg pocket of my pants and literally sprint out of the restaurant. My vision begins to blur as the tears leak without permission. I barge through everything and everyone I see, hardly feeling anything thanks to the many hours of sparring training with Owen and Barry.

I vaguely register Owen, Ms Dearing and the big bosses calling to me, and Owen does manage to grab me. But I just struggle against him as a sob wrenches from my throat.

Owen manages to pin my arms down and hold my back to his chest, his voice panicked, "Sirenna! What's wrong?"

I shake my head and I know he moves his head to prevent me breaking his nose. Without meaning to I scream, "NO!"

Whether from surprise at my outburst or the pure gut-wrenching pain that was clear in my voice, he drops his hands and I once again sprint, feeling as though I'm running for my life. I make a beeline for the enclosure, not really having a plan for when I rock up in my current state but not knowing what else to do. Each breath I take feels like ice and I trip over more than once thanks to my tears.

By the time I reach the pen, I ignore everything else and barge into it (still managing to close it properly) before I make it to the centre of the clearing and collapse in a heap, screaming at the top of my lungs and sobbing my throat raw. It takes mere nano seconds for four raptors to converge on me, totally freaking out at my lack of composure and many cuts from my falls on the way.

They circle around me before dashing away. I hear them calling for Owen, before hearing their footsteps do several laps around the perimeter of the enclosure. It's not too long before I hear a familiar sound and feel the body of a raptor wrap around me. I look up, wipe my eyes and see Delta, doing her best to comfort me. I tuck my feet underneath me and curl up into her belly, her chirps letting me know that she's happy with my movements. I gently place my hands on her shoulder but the sobs don't stop. She nuzzles me and I feel another raptor settle down near me, and then another, and then another, until I'm in the middle of a raptor heap.

Third person point of view

Those at the main control centre, Owen, Claire and the big bosses, stay frozen in place for several minutes after Sirenna ran out of sight. It's not until one of the security guards approaches that they shake from their vacancy.

The guard in question asks, "What's up with Miss Tigwell?"

Owen sighs, rubbing his face, "I wish I knew. She just came barrelling out with tears streaming down her face and when I tried to restrain her, she just screamed."

The guard lets out a long whistle, "Where do you think she went? Do I need to send out a search?" The big bosses look at Owen, clearly wondering the same thing.

Owen shakes his head, "My guess would be that she's gone back to the raptor enclosure, I wouldn't bother looking anywhere else until we check there."

Claire looks at the guard, noting the tiniest amount of tomato sauce on the corner of his mouth and says, "Do you know where she was before she ran out here?"

He nods, "Yes Ma'am, she was in the buffet area with everyone else, having lunch."

The executive that originally greeted Owen is the next to speak, "Was she doing anything else besides eating? Anything that could possibly explain her actions?"

The guard thinks for a moment before announcing, "When she had finished her lunch, she made a phone call. Was all smiles for the most part but then whoever she was talking to made her frown, and she looked defensive. But literally seconds later, her face dropped, she hung up and started crying. She grabbed the phone and ran out."

Owen hums, "She did tell me that she had a phone call to make but she didn't say who she was calling."

Claire crosses her arms, "Well maybe you should have asked" she comments.

He rolls his eyes, "Really? Really! You're gonna blame this on me" he states, getting pissed. "I trust her, I get that you don't but I do."

She huffs, "Well what the whole routine she just displayed is more than just a phone call gone wrong?" she accuses.

The executive butts in, "Miss Tigwell is a fine young woman and we were lucky that she agreed to work here. I hope you're not implying that she is acting in a way that would dispute that." Before Claire has a chance to answer he turns to Owen, "Do you know who she has the most contact with off of the island?"

Owen thinks for a moment, "A few people from Uni maybe but…" his head tips back and his eyes close as he realises the one person that Sirenna talks to the most. "The Doc."

Claire sneers, "The Doc?" she says disdainfully. "And who the hell is the Doc?"

The executive holds his hand up and Claire falls silent, when she has he motions for Owen to continue.

Owen sighs, "The Doc is Doctor Alan Grant." Those within hearing range freeze. Owen sighs and continues, "Yeah, and from what I know, he's been checking up on her every few days. I guess she decided to call him instead of an email but it mustn't have ended too well."

The executive nods, "We should go and see if she's at the enclosure, otherwise we need to start looking for her elsewhere."

Owen's expression becomes worried and he nods, "I'll take my bike back, but there's a few spare jeeps around somewhere."

The man waves him off, "You go and look for your…er what was it you called her, Hatchling? We'll make our own way."

Owen, not needing to be told twice, jumps on his bike and speeds off.

O~O~O

Those left behind climb into the nearest jeeps and race after Owen, catching up quickly but only receive a barely there nod from the man. As they all arrive at the pen together, they all hear Sirenna's screams and sobs. Owen begins to panic, worried that his girls might have attacked her and jumps off his bike the second he brakes, hardly having time to turn it off.

They all run towards the door of the enclosure and Owen gasps in relief to see his girls protecting rather than attacking. Having heard them arrive, the raptors growl and Blue jumps up and charges, only stopping when she sees Owen, beginning to call to him instead. She then runs back to the pile that her sisters have made and nuzzles Sirenna's head before calling to Owen again.

Owen replies to his Beta, "I hear you Blue, I'm coming" he says as he lets himself inside the pen and locks it behind him. "Don't come in" he tells the big bosses and Claire, "They will attack if you do" he finishes as he turns and runs to his pack.

Barry returns as Owen reaches the girls and is quickly filled in. Meanwhile, Owen runs his hands over the necks of the raptors, calming them, letting them know that he's not leaving.

"Good" he praises softly, "Damn good." The beautiful predators purr at the praise but don't move from their Hatchling but do allow him to come close enough to touch her. He brushes Sirenna's cheek with a feather light touch, as though anything harder would break her.

She flinches and her head snaps up, looking at Owen she notices a bruise beginning to form on his jaw and wonders if she made it. Owen uses an old rag from his jeans to clean her face and carefully pulls her away from Delta. Too tired from crying so hard, she lets him and curls up in his arms.

Seeing that their Alpha is taking control the raptors stand, with Delta and Charlie forming a barrier around the two while Blue and Echo charge to the gate screeching. All except Barry stagger backwards with Blue and Echo still training their eyes on them.

Barry praises them and Claire splutters, "You're praising them? Are you mad?"

Barry takes a breath and turns to his side, the two raptors on the offence move too so that they're not behind him (a taught behaviour) and Barry comments, "You have been around them long enough to know that they are protecting their pack. You already know that Owen is their Alpha and they consider Siren to be their Hatchling."

At the mention of her name, the raptors all turn to look at her whining momentarily before regaining their focus.

Claire huffs, "I still think that she spends far too much time around those animals, and I still don't trust her."

Barry, normally a gentle man, becomes exasperated, "Well it's not like you've given her a chance. It looked like you might all those weeks ago but clearly that's flown out the window. She's learnt their behaviours, their personalities and they have learnt hers, they welcome her into their pen with the same ease as if it were Owen or myself and they seem to like having another girl around. She spends so much time with them since apart from Owen and I, no one else on this island will really talk to her and that's your fault, your open dislike for her has dissuaded everyone else from even looking at her!" he exclaims.

Blue curls her lip in an almost sadistic fashion, as though she's thrilled with how Barry is talking to Claire. She may be an animal but that doesn't mean that she isn't intelligent or that she's not smart enough to recognise tone of voice. Echo follows her lead and the two animals snarl lowly in their throats at the red-headed woman, making her shiver in fear.

The lead executive looks to Barry, "What do we do to show our submission?" he asks genuinely.

Barry, glad for the distraction and happy for the respect that the girls are being show replies, "Don't look at them, sit against this side wall and just don't look at them."

The five men in suits nod and do as suggested, sighing in relief when the raptors become more comfortable, Claire doesn't move, choosing to defy the knowledge that she knows and Barry rolls his eyes.

Owen, who has managed to stop Sirenna's sobs, helps her stand and calls out, "Blue! Echo!" The two raptors, without a moment's hesitation, head to their Alpha's order and run back to him, only checking on Sirenna once he nods.

Owen tucks Sirenna into his side and urges her silently to walk with him. Her muscles are quivering from fatigue and her overall emotional stress but she tries anyway, glad that Owen has her back since she stumbles more than once.

Barry looks at her sadly, "I'll get the med kit, it'll be better to treat those scraps in front of the girls."

Nodding in agreement, Owen carefully gets Sirenna to sit down next to the gate, leaning on the wall. Barry passes him the kit but stays outside the pen, rubbing the heads of the raptors that come up to him through the bars, eliciting happy purrs.

Owen checks over Sirenna's scraps and cuts, on her hands and knees from the many times she must have tripped over, carefully removing any dirt and gravel before applying a cream to kill off any bacteria.

By the time he's done, Sirenna's tears have finally dried up. He helps her stand and leads her out of the enclosure, handing her to Barry who takes her through to the kitchen to sit at the table. While Owen reassures the raptors he gestures for the big bosses to follow Barry which the do with grateful expressions.

He lets out a breath, "You girls scared them pretty good, but you did it while protecting Siren so I'll let that go. Good girls" he says, stroking their jaws before leaving the pen himself for just a second before giving the girls their lunch.

When they're happily eating, he turns to see Claire standing up, "Shrink visits aren't working are they?" he asks her. Her mouth forms a terse line but he shakes his head before she can talk. "Not now Claire, I can't deal with your jealousy of Sirenna right now. I have no idea why you are even jealousy of her since she's like a sister to me but whatever" he mutters, walking past her and towards the kitchen. She makes no move to follow so he adds over his shoulder, "The girls are pissed at you, don't think they won't charge at the gate." Said girls hiss and only then does the sound of her heels follow.

O~O~O

In the kitchen, Barry makes enough herbal tea for all of them, Handing the first cup to Sirenna who weakly smiles and mumbles a tiny, "Thanks Barry."

The executives nod their thanks as do Owen and Claire as silence engulfs the room. It's a few minutes before Owen takes the empty seat next to his Hatchling.

Taking in her expression he softly asks, "What is it Sirenna? What made you so upset?"

She sniffs and sips her tea but admits in a scratchy voice, "I stepped out of line with Doctor Grant. He was…he didn't…" she stops to take a few deep breaths before continuing, "He didn't think that anyone had learnt anything from the original park when I mentioned that the raptors are all girls."

Owen nods, "Because the original dinosaurs had their DNA mixed with frog DNA and that allowed them to change gender."

She nods a couple of times, her breath hitching, "It just sounded so nasty that I got defensive. I practically told him that he knew nothing about raptors and that it was his fault that he couldn't forget those original raptors. He went silent and that's when it hit me, what I had just said. I felt so bad, he's like the closest thing I have to a family member off the island and I…" the words stop as she clutches her cup and struggles to keep her tears at bay.

Owen and Barry share a look, knowing that she never spoke to anyone when her parents died, so part of the reason for all the tears is that grief finally coming through although she may not realise it.

He doesn't say anything but Owen wraps one arm around the young woman, rubbing her shoulder at the same time. Without her even noticing, the executives wordlessly make their leave and Barry silently asks Claire to follow him.

When they are out of hearing range, Claire asks, "What is it?"

Barry sips his tea, "I'm not usually one to interfere with the relationships of others-"

"Well then you shouldn't" she interrupts.

He sighs, "But" he says firmly, "You have to back off. There is nothing going on romantically between Owen and Sirenna."

She crosses her arms not looking convinced, "For the past three weeks it has been 'Sirenna this' and 'Sirenna that' and I for one am sick and tired of it."

The man in front of her frowns, "Have you stopped to think about how you sound? The obvious lack of trust that you have in Owen has made everyone wonder, why on Earth you two are still together."

She swallows audibly, "It's none of their business" she says a little uncertain.

"It is when you bring us all into it" he argues strongly. "We may have been wary of Sirenna to begin with but she has proved to be trust-worthy. You've even met the very people who hired her for goodness sake and yet you still think she's like Hoskins!" Claire, being as stubborn as she is, just squares her shoulders and doesn't respond. Barry shakes his head, "I feel very sorry for you Claire" he muses.

Her eyes blaze as she demands furiously, "What?!"

With a steely gaze Barry replies, "I feel sorry for you as it seems that the only way you will even consider changing your mind is if something awful were to happen, and I was under the impression that even you wouldn't wish such a thing on anyone."

Quite clearly offended, she storms out and leaves for the main compound, but is suddenly more aware of how the others act around her.

When Barry re-joins Owen and Sirenna, he finds that the young woman has fallen asleep on Owen's shoulder. Owen sighs as Barry sits down beside him.

"You tried to get through to Claire didn't you?" he murmurs softly, not wanting to wake Sirenna.

Barry nods, and carefully pries the now empty cup from her hands, "She didn't have to say it but it's clear in her eyes that she thinks there's something going on between you and Sirenna" he says, taking Owens cup as well as his and placing them in the sink.

Owen shakes his head, "I don't know how to get it through to her that that is not the case. She refuses to believe me!"

Barry pats his shoulder, "I'm not sure what to tell you Owen. But do you want me to take her?"

Owen nods, once more handing Sirenna to Barry, "She'll be comfier in her own bed" he agrees. "I'm going to talk to the girls again, this really freaked them out."

O~O~O

All is well at the raptor pen for the next two days but the peace doesn't last. After flat out refusing to speak to him for those two days, Claire corners Owen in one of the upper rooms of the pen, enabling all the security guys to hear, as well as Barry and Sirenna who are watching the girls play from the overhead walkway.

Barry hums, "It'll all blow over soon."

Sirenna sighs, "But what if this is actually the calm before the storm?" she asks sadly. He tries to answer but Claire's voice projects instead so they both stop and listen.

"I have had it! I know that there is something going on between you and her it's obvious! You spend all your time with her, you're always complimenting her and you even said to me that it's nice that she's not organised!"

Sirenna looks to Barry, "Huh? I'm organised, is she sleep deprived or something?"

Barry shrugs, "I know you are but I'm not sure how she is" he tells her.

Owen's voice is heard next, "That is absolute bullshit and you know it!"

"Oh really?" Claire retaliates, "Then why the hell does she spend so much time with the raptors?"

Owen's voice becomes even more annoyed, "It's her job! It's her job to be able to work with them so that I can get a break every now and then and go to the stupid and pointless staff meetings!"

Claire's voice raises in volume yet again, "OH! So now my meetings are stupid are they?! Too boring for you?! And why the hell have you never let me help you with the raptors?!"

Barry and Sirenna simultaneously let out a breath, and miss what Owen says next but don't miss Claire's frustrated scream. They both turn as they hear footsteps and see Claire and Owen coming their way, Claire is livid while Owen is pissed.

Claire practically runs into Sirenna, to the point where Barry places his hands on her shoulders for a moment to help her stabilise. What Claire does next is nothing short of insane.

Claire screams at Sirenna, forcing her to have her back against the railing, "You bitch! Everything was just fine until you came here. I'm sick to death of you, you don't belong here, you never should have come so why don't you just LEAVE!" However, as Claire says the word 'leave' she pushes Sirenna's shoulders, causing her to go tumbling over the railing and into the raptor enclosure with a frightened scream.

For Owen, Barry and the security detail, it's a sense of Déjà vu and the blood just drains from their faces. Claire freezes in horror at what she's just done while Sirenna, who has landed flat on her back, has had the wind knocked straight out of her lungs and is gasping for breath and staring up at the overhead walkway.

Using the micro-amount of air in her lungs, Sirenna calls to the raptors for help. The call being so weak that Owen and Barry don't even hear it, but the girls just manage to and they surround her just like a couple of days ago. But unlike a couple of days ago, the girls realise that she's hurt and possibly badly. They all smell her from top to bottom, especially around the middle of her back and call to Sirenna, becoming increasingly worried as she doesn't respond.

Blue takes charge and barks out orders, knowing that she has to do what she can while their Alpha isn't there. Similar to the last time they protected their Hatchling, Delta once again curls around her, chirping fearfully at Sirenna's lack of proper breathing. Charlie and Echo race around the pen and jump up, snapping their jaws and snarling viciously at anyone who is close to any sort of railing, while Blue stands guard, walking around Sirenna and Delta, calling to Owen and seemingly glaring at Claire.

The whole thing feels as though it drags on for minutes but in reality, it's only about ten seconds. Owen snaps out of his shock and commands Blue to 'hold'. The magnificent animal obeys, allowing Owen and Barry to race along the walkway and down to the gate, yelling for a medic team to be called. Moments later, three security guards force Claire from the railing and escort her down to the front of the enclosure.

The two men reach the gate and take a med kit in with them, better safe than sorry. They both enter the pen, with Charlie and Echo seeming to try and hurry them. Both men praise and soothe the girls as best as their own rattled nerves will allow.

Sirenna's point of view

Pain and fear, that's all I can feel right now, pain from the fall and fear from not being able to draw a proper breath. Trying to blow on my whistle probably wasn't the best thing to do but it was an instant reaction. This is so not my week.

Suddenly I hear someone say, "Shhh, easy."

I look to my left and I swear I nearly start crying at seeing Owen. He calms Delta and Blue who then move away, to stand with Echo and Charlie I would assume. Barry appears on my other side with what looks like a med kit but Owen re-gains my attention.

He smooths my hair and says again, "Shhh." He deliberately takes deep breaths and I try to copy, my anxiety increasing when my lungs just refuse to co-operate.

A tear leaks out and I feel Barry take my right hand, "You can do this Siren, just relax. We are here for you" he soothes.

I keep trying to copy Owen's breathing and very, very slowly, it starts to work, gaining enough breath to moan, "Oww."

Owen looks relieved but it doesn't last when I cough pathetically. I hear the girls chitter nervously as I groan in pain again. Owen helps me lean against Barry a little so that my head is more supported and he begins checking me over, feeling my arms, neck and head. My ribs, hips and legs, checking for breaks, then he moves to my back and I hear him hum unhappily.

He prods my back and I flinch, a gasp escaping and he explains, "It looks like you've done a Delta and landed on a rock or something."

I take more notice and realise that my back feels warmer than normal and kinda wet. It's not until he faces me again that I see my blood on his fingers. Blue is suddenly in my face and I swear that I see understanding in her eyes, that she knows I'm hurt and whines, nudging my head ever so gently and I weakly chirp without my whistle, trying to ease her worries but she only moves at Owen's insistence.

Owen looks me dead in the eyes and says in his 'Alpha' tone, "Don't give me shit okay?" and he wraps one arm around my knees and the other around my shoulders, preparing to scoop me up.

Too sore to complain, I wrap my arms around his neck and let him pick me up bridal style. I cough again and rest my head against his shoulder as Barry talks calmly to the girls and picks up the un-used med kit.

I groan again as Owen starts walking and he tells me, "Stay awake for me Sirenna, you need to stay awake for me, okay?"

Even though I suddenly feel really tired, I try and do as he says as Barry opens the gate for us, closing it once he's out too. Owen carries me out to the front of the enclosure and I see that a med team has arrived.

He doesn't waste time, "She's landed on something sharp, and her back is bleeding, sore to touch. I'm also about 80% sure that she has at least a mild concussion, her head very clearly bounced" he informs.

Two of the medics' approach, one ducking down, taking advantage of me being in Owen's arms to look at my back, asking, "Do you mind if we remove your tank top?"

I shake my head and regret it but I answer anyway, "Feel free to cut it off" I mumble.

The female medic finds a pair of scissors and begins cutting, "I won't cut your bra, I promise" she says, trying to lighten the mood. I give her a brief smile but flinch as she pulls it away from the cut on my back.

The male medic takes what's left of my tank top and puts it in a plastic bag, "There are still foreign bodies in the laceration but they look too deep to remove here."

He ducks back down to look at the cut again while she examines my stomach, "Your tattoo is really pretty" she smiles. I give her a tired smile back, appreciating that she's trying to make me feel better.

A gurney is brought out and Owen carefully places my on my left side and the female medic takes his place in front of me, putting a neck brace on me and helping the other medic to strap me down on my left side.

I groan and they tighten the straps and adjust the gurney height but I try to tease Owen by saying, "Told you my tattoo was big."

He chuckles without humour, "That you did, it goes down your right leg right?"

My voice cracks a little as I say, "Yeah, stops just above my right knee." I gasp and scrunch my eyes as they move me into the van.

Barry stops Owen when he moves to come with me, "The girls need you Owen, they're agitated by the small pool of blood." I hear Owen sigh and Barry climbs in and sits next to me. "I'll call if there's any change."

Owen doesn't get the chance to answer as the van doors close and we drive off. My entire body aches and I wish that I had landed on my side or at the very least, not on a rock. I can honestly say that I have never felt such pain as the throbbing in my back.

Pitifully I reach out to Barry. He smiles softly and takes my hand in both of his, "It hasn't really been your week has it Siren?"

I let out a short laugh that turns into a groan, "No it hasn't…Barry?"

"Yes?" he asks, motioning to a medic just in case.

Feeling my belly lurch and my head spin I admit, "I think I'm going to be sick."

In no time at all, Barry is passed a plastic bag and he places it in front of my face just in time for me to empty the contents of my stomach.

Barry takes a damp cloth and wipes my forehead, "Can I get a phone?" he asks the medic.

They must have nodded cause two seconds later he's dialling a number and the female medic is taking his place. She gives me a fresh bag but all I have left to throw up is bile. I try and take my mind off of my stomach by listening to Barry.

"Owen? Yeah man it's me. No we're not there yet. She's been better, she just threw up everything she's eaten since this morning and seems determined to remove all the bile from her stomach too. Yeah we're speeding up. Yeah I'll call again once we get there and keep you on speaker."

He hangs up and comes back to sit next to me. I can't help but tell him, "I'm scared Barry. I know I shouldn't be but I am."

He and the medic share a nod and he goes back to wiping my forehead and face, "You're going to be just fine. You'll be up and singing with the girls again in no time."

Third person point of view

Back at the raptor enclosure, Owen hangs up his phone with a sigh. One of the guards looks at him curiously and so he says, "Sirenna's just thrown up, pretty violently so they've floored it and are hoping she doesn't pass out."

Claire looks pale but still comments in a small voice, "She didn't look too bad when they left."

Owen glares at her and she tries to step back but can't due to the guards, "Well she's just gotten worse so why don't you keep your mouth shut for once!"

She gapes a few times, "Owen, I-"

But he interrupts her, "No Claire, just no. And by the way, you are such a hypocrite. Whenever someone flirts with you and I get jealous, you tell me to let it go and to trust you. So why the hell couldn't you do the same for me?" His eyes blaze and he looks to the guards, "Maybe you guys should go."

Shock comes over her face, "You're not coming with me?"

He takes a deep breath through his nose, "No I'm not. You have a lot of people to answer to and I wouldn't be surprised if you were forced to leave the island for a while."

She swallows and takes a moment before, "Does this mean we're done?" Her face shows that there is genuine pain at having just said those words but…

Owen thinks for a few moments before looking at how upset his girls are at the blood stain and then remembers how Sirenna has been polite to Claire although it was hard for her to be, and look what happened.

Finally he looks up, "You just pushed a woman off of the walkway and into a Velociraptor enclosure. Said woman has been nothing but polite to you for weeks, and she has done nothing to you, nothing. But yet you somehow think that what you've just done is fine? Yes we're done. We. Are. Done. Claire Dearing."

She squares her shoulders and lifts her chin, "Fine, if you're going to act like a child, then you're right, we're done. Goodbye." The guards lead her to a jeep to take her back to the control centre, while Owen heads to his girls and waits for Barry to call again.

 **Author's note: WOO! How was that for drama, action and POV change?! Wow the plot bunnies threw me a few curve balls while I was writing this. I know that Claire was super bitchy and a bit OOC but I did warn you guys so no flames please. By the way, I am seriously trying to keep this Claire/Owen (spoiler alert ;P) but we do have a problem. And that problem is a tiny plot bunny that is saying that Claire should be out but Sirenna comes in…I know it's bad, and I probs shouldn't have thought it cause I totally didn't think about that when I created Sirenna…but… anyway I won't bore you. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Until next time, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Awww! Thanks so much to everyone who has follow/favourite this story and for all those reviews. I'm glad that you guys are sticking around :D. So Claire won't be around for a while until I figure out what I want to do with her but I think she'll be back. Anywho, this chapter may be a little boring for those who wanted another drama/action/plot twists and POV changes like in the last chapter cause this is a little more…let's say relaxed shall we. As for those who are wondering about Owen's love life, or should I say potential future love life, I'm still thinking. Nothing is totally set yet and I may write some alternate scenarios and see which version I like better. Anyway, I'll stop talking, enjoy.**

 _The New Baby – Chapter 4_

Sirenna's point of view

The car ride to the island hospital sucks, there's no other way to describe it. Every bump in the road hurts and I'm still heaving even though there is nothing in my stomach anymore. I try and keep my breathing even but all I really want to do is go to sleep and hope I wake to find that today has just been a bad dream.

Barry keeps a hold of my hand, having finally let the medics do their jobs, "We're nearly there Sirenna, just a little further."

I groan weakly, wanting to dry-heave again and just hold onto his hand tighter. It's probably stupid for me to be so scared but I'm in pain, I can't control my reactions to said pain and not to mention, my head is throbbing something shocking. It feels like someone is bashing the inside of my head with a sledge hammer.

O~O~O

Once we get to the hospital, I'm kept on my left side but it seems like there's more bad luck for me. It's confirmed that I do have a concussion, a moderately severe one and because of that, they don't want to give me any anaesthetic. I don't really understand too much about concussions and I sure as heck don't even want to think about it right now. They won't remove the objects in my back until they're sure that my concussion has reduced in severity, but they do give me the strongest painkiller that they're willing to give me which isn't really that strong but I'm not complaining at this point. Whatever it is that they give me, it dulls the pain a little and that's all I really wanted.

Barry, being the sweetheart that I know him to be, holds up a book for me so that I can read and take my mind off of everything else. I know he's texting Owen after having the Alpha on speaker phone before as they assessed me and I know that he's made another phone call but to who, I don't know.

Barry keeps his hand holding mine and I squeeze it once I've finished the page and then he turns it, simple really. The staff here has left the TV on as well, on a low volume so he has something to do as well. The book is about dinosaurs, go figure, but it's calming to read and I know that that is after all the entire point.

O~O~O

I've been here for a few hours with no change, they have washed out my back with saline and a disinfectant solution but they still won't remove the…whatever is in my back. They say that they've called in a back surgeon, not wanting to take chances with scalpels near my spine, which I'm quite happy for, enough to tolerate the throbbing pain.

Barry and I have been talking quietly when there's a knock at the door. Barry gets up to see who it is and with a glance to me leaves the room and lets the visitor stay with me instead.

My mouth goes dry, "Hello Doctor Grant" I mumble.

The man in front of me walks towards me slowly, taking in my tired eyes, IV drip and the fact that I'm strapped to my side and not my back, "Hello Sirenna."

I know that he's listed as my next of kin, his insistence, and I say, "I'm sorry, you didn't have to come here. I know how much you can't stand this island."

He takes a deep breath and sits down beside me, after a glance to the gash on my back, "Yeah well, at least this place looks different" he offers before adding, "Let's put our last conversation behind us."

I hum slightly, not being able to do too much else thanks to the neck brace, "That would be great."

His grin turns down, "How did this happen?" he asks gesturing to my body with his free hand.

I swallow, "I was standing with Barry, that's who let you in the room, on the overhead walkways of the raptor enclosure. When Claire Dearing, the park's manager, pushed me over the railing and I landed on something sharp, I think it's a rock. It's still in my back but it's too deep for them to comfortably remove it so I'm waiting for a specialised back surgeon. I've got a nasty concussion from when my head hit the ground and well…" I trail off and he nods, understanding.

He rubs my hand, "Your surgeon was on the plane with me, I'd imagine that he'll be here soon. He'll probably just give you a local anaesthetic instead of a general one, so you'll be awake but not feel it."

I nod, as much as I can, "How long will you stay?"

He sighs, "Well I'm here, I may as well look around" he says, his voice telling me that he's a little on edge.

I bite my lip, "I guess there's no chance that you'll go and see the raptors then" I say, a little sad.

He takes another deep breath and thinks. After a few minutes he says reluctantly, "Maybe once you're back on your feet."

My smile is beaming, and I tell him, "Thank you."

He gives me a small smile of my own, "The enclosure is secure right?"

I allay his fears, "Yes, very much so, you can even watch behind one way glass if you want to."

He rubs my hand again, "I may as well let them see me, they seem to be important to you so…"

Internally I do a happy dance but I decide to change the subject, "How's the dig going?"

He hums but allows it, "Better than we hoped. Because of the park, we've had new funding. People want to know just how close the park is to the real thing" he tells me and I know he's happy to not be extinct.

I sigh happily, "I'm glad" before I groan at the pain. "I think the weak painkillers are wearing off."

He smiles thinly, "So" he begins, "What did they keep?"

I lick my lips, "The original structure is still here, just abandoned and they kept the original gates" I say, not knowing if I should add on the extra little bit.

He notices and takes my hand, "Sirenna? What else?"

I look at his hand in mine, taking comfort in it before timidly saying, "The original T-Rex, she's still here too."

He hums but doesn't say anything for a while. I hear him take a deep breath and I look up at him as he asks, "And uh, the raptors? Do they have names or…"

I smile a little, "Yeah they do" I confirm and continue at his silent question. "There's Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie."

He chuckles at that, "I take it that this Owen guy is military?"

My smile widens, "Yeah he was in the navy before he started working here."

As I finish talking, Barry comes back with my surgeon and some nurses. They explain everything to me and get everything ready, here we go.

O~O~O

The 'surgery' is a success, they remove the nasty little rock and any other fragments before letting me sleep. By the time I wake up, they're happy that my concussion has reduced and ask me what I'd like to do.

I think but say easily, "I just want to sleep. Is there a way that you can pump me full of drugs and just let me sleep this all off?"

I'm really happy when they say that I can, I didn't think they would. Barry assures me that he'd keep Doctor Grant busy, showing him parts of the park while I rest.

O~O~O

The next time I wake up I see Owen's smiling face, making me smile too, "Hey Alpha" I say, my voice a little croaky.

He squeezes my hand in a re-assuring way, "Hey yourself Hatchling. How ya feeling? You've been out cold for a few hours" he tells me.

I take a breath, letting myself wake up as I assess how I feel, and realise that I'm no longer restrained although I'm still on my side, "I feel a lot better. My back is still a little sore by my head feels fine."

He grins, "Great, that's good to hear cause if you can walk, you can come home" he tells me and I finally see a doctor behind him who nods at his words.

I grin and nod, "Yes! Please I want to get off this bed."

He laughs and helps me, very slowly, to sit up and then stand, the doctor coming up as well and saying, "It may be more comfortable for you to wear short tank tops instead of full length ones, your back does have a dressing but the stiches underneath can get tender."

I nod, fine with that as Owen has one arm around my shoulders and his other hand holding mine, "Let's do this" I say determined.

The doctor smiles and watches me take a few steps with Owen helping. We make it around the room once when Owen removes his grip, staying close instead I need him but really just letting me do it by myself. I make it around the room by myself and look to the doctor triumphantly.

He smiles again and signs my release papers, handing them to Owen before wishing me the best. Owen and I walk out to see Barry and Doctor Grant and I wave, "Seen much of the island?" I ask.

Doctor Grant looks impressed, "It was strange to see the T-Rex again, almost seemed like she recognised me but I won't get into that."

I giggle and tilt my head at him, "Any chance you'll come with us to see the girls? I know Owen would love to show them off to you, they're his babies."

Owen pokes my shoulder, "Come on Hatchling, no need to reveal my deepest secrets but yeah he's agreed to come and see the girls but they want to see you more."

I look at him, wanting to confirm it, "Really?"

He nods, "You left a bit of a blood stain and even though it was washed away during the light shower that finished about an hour ago, they still huddle around that spot, they're worried about you Siren" he explains seriously.

I grin, "Then what are we waiting for?" I ask, getting excited.

Barry and Owen grin and Doctor Grant rolls his eyes good-naturedly but we move to the jeep anyway. Owen drives with Barry in shotgun while Doctor Grant and I sit in back. I stroke my whistle, happy that I didn't lose it as we drive off, Owen making sure to keep the ride as smooth as possible.

O~O~O

We arrive at the enclosure and hear the girls chittering to each other. I look to Doctor Grant as we get out, taking his hand once the doors are shut, "You don't have to do this" I remind him.

He nods, "I know, but…from what I've heard, from what you've told me, I want to" he admits and I nod.

Owen, Barry and I have a silent conversation before they move off but we stay put. I watch Doctor Grant as he hears the girls' calls change when they see the two men. He seems fascinated but apprehensive. I begin walking and encourage him to as well.

We stop just before turning the corner, "Last chance" I tell him quietly.

He sighs and smiles, "Let's go."

I drop his hand and we walk around the corner. I smile at seeing the girls playing with Owen and Barry and walk up to the gate, Doctor Grant beside me.

I giggle and call out, "What about me?"

The girls freeze at my voice and turn to see me before charging excitedly, calling and chirping and trying to get to me. I grin and reach through the bars so that I can touch them. They breathe in my scent and rub their own on my hands and arms.

Barry comes over and opens the gate enough for him to come out and lets me go in, locking it behind me and standing with Doctor Grant. As soon as I'm in, they swarm around me nuzzling me and making sure I'm okay. They notice the dressing on my back and they make an effort to be gentle, caring.

Owen comes over and addresses Doctor Grant, "So? What do you think? They're only like this with us, strangers, not so much" he says.

The other man chuckles, "They're something, I'll give you that. Who's who?"

Barry passes Owen some dead rats and a little bag of carrot sticks. Owen then says, "Watch and find out." He then turns to us and motions for us to pay attention and then, "Blue" he says and she reacts immediately. "Echo" he says next and she dances a little. "Delta" is next up and she chirps a bit. "Charlie" he calls and she tilts her head at him. And then lastly, "Siren" he calls out. I click my tongue, looking interested and we all get our rat/carrot stick as our rewards.

Doctor Grant laughs at the display, clearly impressed, "I always thought you had a little raptor in you Sirenna."

I giggle, "Yeah a few people have said that" I tell him before looking back at the girls, snuggling up to Blue's chest and she lets me. I sigh, chirping with my whistle before saying, "It's so nice to be back."

I move away from Blue and carefully sit down, crossed-legged. Blue nuzzles my head before moving off to follow Owen as he checks around the pen, with Echo and Charlie following. Delta talks to Blue and after a quick chat, she curls around me, letting me snuggle as best I can to her tough hide.

Looking up at Doctor Grant I shrug at his gobsmacked expression, "I'm the baby of the pack" I remind him and I know that he now finally believes me.

He chuckles, "I can see that, and they're all girls you said?" he adds on, looking to Barry.

The other man nods, "Yes, all of the DNA was selected carefully to ensure that there would be no gender change. And also, each of the girls have different splices, as an extra precaution, we were told."

Doctor Grant hums, looking back at me, "That's Delta right?"

She looks up when she hears her name but looks wary of the new-comer. I purr at her with my whistle and she responds but she curls up a little tighter around me, more protective. Owen comes back and re-assures her, before deliberately walking to Doctor Grant, leaning against the bars next to him. The sight does help her relax a little and I snuggle further into her, making her happy.

O~O~O

The men leave me to chill with the girls while they head into the kitchen, probably answering a bunch of questions that Doctor Grant no doubt has.

Delta gets roped into playing but I just watch, moving to be under the trees and laughing at their antics from my spot in the shade. They all take turns to come over and check to see if I'm okay, and I chirp in a re-assuring way each time. They chase a few birds that dare come into the enclosure, jumping up and snapping at them but not really making an effort to catch them.

Blue walks over to me and chirps a few times, moving her head and nudging my shoulder gently. I gradually stand up and she purrs so I guess that's what she wanted me to do. I walk with her into the sun and towards the rest of the pack, who've all settled down in the afternoon light for a nap. I smile when I realise that she's essentially tucking us all in and they urge me into the middle. I shrug and shuffle in, carefully lowering myself and getting comfortable against Delta when she purrs at me.

The warm sun feels nice and once I'm relaxed and comfortable, they cuddle in around me, resting their heads on each of my limbs carefully, so as not to hurt me but so that they're touching me. I purr in the back of my throat, not bothering with my whistle and let myself fall asleep.

Owen's point of view

Me, Doctor Grant and Barry sit in the kitchen together and I say cautiously, "I seriously didn't think you'd ever come back."

He sighs wearily and nods heavily, "It wasn't in my original plans, but I needed to make things right with Sirenna in person."

I bite my tongue, not wanting to ruffle any feathers and guess, "You won't be staying long though."

He nods again, "I fly out tonight, I can't stay on this island."

Barry contemplates quietly for a moment, "It meant a lot to her, that you support her and came when she was hurt."

He rubs his eyes, "She hasn't got anyone else" he says before shaking his head, "What's happened to the woman that pushed her?"

I sigh, gaining his attention, "She's been taken off the island, for how long, I'm not sure. There's rumours that she might be charged, have to go through mandatory therapy to sort out all the issues that she has and maybe even a form of rehab." I pause, feeling a headache coming on, "We won't know for certain for a few days at least."

He absorbs the information, nodding, "Sirenna won't press charges, she's not that kind of person."

Barry agrees with him, "She'd rather avoid the conflict, but it doesn't mean that Claire will get off lightly."

Doctor Grant seems to notice that I don't really want to continue this conversation and graciously offers a change in conversation, "Sirenna still with the raptors?"

I take the subject change and stand, looking through the kitchen window and chuckle at what I see, "Yeah" I say. "Yeah she's still in there, looks pretty comfy too."

The two men join me and Barry smiles peacefully, seeing Siren asleep with the girls. Doctor Grant shakes his head in disbelief and lets out a shaky breath.

He watches for a moment, "She never ceases to amaze me, I really shouldn't make so many assumptions about her" he admits, a hint of shame in his voice.

I frown a little, "What do you mean?" I ask him.

He sits back down at the table, "She was still a kid really, when I met her. Mind like a steal trap but she had this naïve air about her." He pauses and shakes his head solemnly, "Then she got the visit, from the two men in full ceremonial uniforms to tell her that both her parents had been killed in action, one from a sniper and the other from shrapnel from an IED. I still don't know who was who, I probably should but she never said, seemed like she couldn't. Then she started working at my digs more often after the funeral, throwing herself into the work even though she didn't fully understand it. She applied for the job here, surprised everyone when she got it and no one could talk her out of it" he explains. He rubs his forehead, "I still thought of her as this naïve little girl, didn't think she'd be here for long, especially when she said it was a fluke that got her the trust with the raptors but yet here she is and it's now painfully clear that she knows what she's doing."

I sit next to him, "She's a real trooper, still carrying around a bit of pain" I tell him. "But she works through it, channels it into whatever she does."

His look turns a bit more serious, "So what is her job description, really? If she's the baby, then they won't take orders from her."

I nod in agreement, "But she can be with them without us" I say gesturing to Barry as he sits down as well. "Like now, if Barry and I needed to go out or if the cleaning crew needed to come in, she could distract the girls, give them something else to focus on, makes everything easier."

Barry backs me up, "It is a good form of stimulation for them too" he says confidently. "They act differently to her than they do to us, it makes them think in a different way."

He shudders a bit, "Please excuse me if I'm not too keen on the idea of them thinking a lot."

I bite my tongue again, knowing I can't blame him really. The raptors he's met from the original park and on site B are nothing like my girls, not really. They never imprinted on a human, never trusted humans and they hunted him, with the intent to kill and maybe not just to eat.

All three of us look up when we hear quiet chirps, walking to the window to have a look. Charlie is the one we heard, chatting away with her head rested on Sirens left thigh. Echo responds from her spot on Sirens other thigh.

Doctor Grant's brow furrows, "I wonder what they're saying."

Barry hums, "It's possible that they're talking about Siren and when she will be able to play with them again" he offers.

I nod, my hands resting in my pockets, "Wouldn't surprise me."

Doctor Grant glances at the clock, "I probably should head to the helicopter pad, nearly time for me to go."

I nod again, "I'll wake up Siren, she'd kill us if we didn't let her say goodbye" I tell him, walking out of the kitchen and heading to the gate.

I let myself in and all four raptors wake up instantly, purring at me in greeting. I give them all attention before gently shaking Siren's shoulder.

She mumbles a little as she wakes up, "Owen? What's up?" she asks sleepily.

I squat down, the girls making room for me, "Doctor Grant has to get back, he's leaving soon." She nods and I help her up, checking my watch at the same time. "I'll give you guys a lift while Barry gives the girls their weekly check-up." She nods and yawns, chirping to the girls as we leave.

O~O~O

Barry and I give her some time alone with Doctor Grant and Barry asks me seriously, "So what's going on man?"

My brow furrows, "Huh? What do you mean?"

He crosses his arms, leaning against the wall, "With you and Siren, what's going on? Some days you two are like brother and sister. But some days it's like you're dating."

I sigh, rubbing my face, "I don't know man" I say honestly. "I do think of her as a sister but at the same time it's easy to talk to her, joke around with her in a way that feels a bit more intimate…I don't know" I groan.

He hums, a hand on my shoulder, "I think I get what you're trying to say man" he tells me. "Just know that Siren seems like the kinda girl that plays for keeps and it could seriously stuff up the pack dynamic if your relationship with her moves away from a sibling relationship and into something more."

I nod, "Yeah, yeah I know. I don't think anything will happen Barry" I say honestly. "I mean yes, I'm confused about my emotions towards Siren but it's not like I want to kiss her."

He looks at me long and hard before finally nodding, "Alright man, I believe you. Just know that people are watching how you two react around each other, especially now. Even if you kiss her head in a brotherly way, others may not see it like that" he warns.

He claps me on the back and we wait for Doctor Grant and Siren to be ready to leave.

Sirenna's point of view

The boys let me have some time with Doctor Grant before he leaves and we sit at the kitchen table together.

He takes a deep breath and asks, "Are you happy here Sirenna? Is this where you want to be?"

I give myself time to absorb his words before finally nodding, "Yes Sir, I have a place here, a purpose. It's not like I'm with the raptors 24/7, I'm able to do other things as well" I assure him. "I like it here."

He sighs and gives me a tight smile, "Alright then" he concedes. "Just know that there's also a place for you back in civilisation." I nod and he becomes a bit more serious, "So what's the deal with you and Owen?"

I tilt my head, a bit confused, "Huh? What do you mean, there's not a deal."

He hums, unconvinced, "The two of you…well it seems like your closer than you make out to be" he says, a slight frown on his face.

I let out a breath, "Owen is like a brother to me."

He interrupts before I can continue, "I know, you've told me that but I can see that there's potential for more there. I know I'm not your father, I'm not trying to be. But I am trying to look out for you and I don't want to see you get hurt" he emphasises.

I sigh this time, "Okay I'll give you that, sometimes we are a little too comfortable with each other but I really don't think it's like that. You've seen the girls, they're very touch based, always sharing scent and strengthening bonds through affection when strangers aren't around" I remind him carefully. "I think that Owen and I just forget to turn that part of our brains off after we've been with the girls."

He clears his throat, "Are you sure Sirenna?"

I rest a hand on his arm, "Let me say it straight" I offer and he nods. "Whenever I'm with Owen, my heart doesn't flutter, my palms don't get clammy, I don't get butterflies in my stomach and I don't crave to spend more time with him. He's like an older brother to me and even though there are fleeting moments that may indicate to something else…" I trail off and he nods.

"Well" he says with an embarrassed smile, "At least you know where things stand, just know that things can change."

O~O~O

After waving goodbye to Doctor Grant and watching as the helicopter flies away, Owen and I get back into the jeep and drive to the enclosure.

I let out a low breath, "I heard about you and Claire" I say softly, "Sorry Alpha."

He sighs, "With how things were going it was bound to happen, it's not your fault Hatchling" he tells me evenly.

I shrug, "I'm still sorry."

He gives me a brief smile, "Let's just worry about you, okay?"

I flick his shoulder, "Whatever you say Alpha."

O~O~O

Back at the enclosure, Barry helps me out of the jeep and into the house area of the pen.

He looks over my back, "I'm going to take the dressing off and re-apply some cream okay?" he asks me.

I nod, "Yeah sure, it's a little itchy to be honest."

He hums and gently pulls away the dressing, assessing the stitching before applying the cream and then a new dressing, smoothing down the edges as he goes.

As he puts everything away he tells me, "That dressing is waterproof unlike your previous one so if you'd like a shower tonight, you can have one."

I hug him quickly and go and do just that, sighing when I finally feel clean, changing, lying on my bed and snuggling into my sheets. I sigh as I go over the past couple of days in my head, I need to do something to get rid of the fog in my brain, the…tension. I shake my head a little and do my best to clear my head, letting myself gradually fall asleep.

O~O~O

The next morning, I'm up before the sun, must have been from all the sleep I had yesterday. I notice my sketch book and realise that I honestly can't remember the last time I drew anything. I grab it and my pencils and head out to the gate of the enclosure. Being mindful of my back, I sit down and quietly watch the girls, deciding to sketch them individually rather than do another group drawing like I did before.

I might as well go in order of rank so I start with Blue, tracing her sharp outline, her muscles, her jaw, keeping the sketch of her upper body and adding in where her blue markings go but not adding colour just yet. I add in each and every ripple of her skin, every scale, the ridges above her eyes, taking extra care with the eyes themselves. I draw her with her head up, as though she's looking at Owen when he's on the overhead walkways before finally, I move onto colour, adding in the various yellows of her eyes with the hint of gold, the vibrant blue of her strip and the lesser blue and grey splotches that cover the rest of her body. I give her skin texture, adding shading and highlights to show how the sun hits her.

By the time I finish it, the sun has risen. I write down the time and date before signing it and adding in extra little notes. I stand slowly and smile as I watch the girls test each other before I head back into the kitchen, waving to Owen and Barry as they appear, ready for the day.

Owen tilts his head slightly, "You alright? Sleeping okay?" he asks with a hint of worry.

I give a little smile and nod, "Yeah I'm good, I guess I slept more than I realised yesterday. I was just sketching outside, that's all."

Barry grins, "May we see?" he asks curiously.

I blush a little, as they've never seen one of my finished drawings and I slowly open my sketchbook to the right page before placing it down on the table, letting them see the picture of Blue that I've just finished.

Owen shakes his head, "Damn, that's unreal."

Barry agrees, "You've captured her perfectly, do you plan to do everyone?" he inquires.

I get myself some water and sip it, "Yeah, I want to take it easy for a few days. Have some 'me' time and relax" I say.

They both nod and Owen ruffles my hair, "Good idea Hatchling, take some time for yourself, we'll manage."

He moves to give the girls their breakfast and Barry offers me an apple. I take it as he says, "Let us know if anything is wrong, alright?"

I frown a little, not sure what he means but nod anyway, "Okay, I will" I assure him.

 **Author's note: A little on the short side, I know but hey, at least you guys get an update, no matter how short. All in all, I'm happy that I was able to find the time to write, real life has been quite busy for me lately. I hope you guys don't mind that this chapter was a tad boring but I knew I had to address a few things and so they're in there. As always, feel free to leave me a review, letting me know how you think this is going, until next time, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: So this is still kinda relaxed until I figure some stuff out. A few people would like to see Owen and Sirenna get together and a few people would like to see them** _ **not**_ **get together. So I hope that you guys can see my predicament here. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that everyone has had a safe and happy Christmas :D, and to those who don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you had a nice day anyway.**

 _The New Baby – Chapter 5_

Sirenna's point of view

Kinda weird to think that Christmas is only a few weeks away, so now I feel a little bad that Owen and Claire broke up, so close to the holidays. I mean I don't know if they celebrate Christmas, for me and my family, it was just an opportunity to have everyone around, eat loads of food, exchange a few meaningful presents, laugh at the stories told over a glass of wine and just generally enjoying ourselves.

But I digress, I've been given a mandatory week off, not allowed to over exert myself blah blah blah. You know the usual stuff. It does give me the opportunity to finish my sketches of Delta, Charlie and Echo however and I'm proud of the finished products: Delta with her splotchy green colouring and bright eyes, Charlie with her dark green skin and black strips and Echo with her almost tan colouring and vertical dark blue strips-not forgetting her scarred maw which looks like a permanent sneer.

I haven't let Owen and Barry see them, mainly cause I never think to when I _do_ see them. Now that I have to stop working, it's only now that I realise just how much gets done around this place. It doesn't take away from the fact that I have a lot of spare time on my hands though, so I decide to investigate further into the thing…well the raptor part of it anyway. I know that each of the girls were injured during the time that the was their alpha, and afterwards when they fought against it but I never knew the specifics, until now.

I watch the footage and read all the reports, marvelling at how they were able to heal the girls the way that they have and trying to comprehend on how I missed that before. I put it down to the fact that I met the girls after the fact, once they were healed and I never knew them any different.

Blue, managed to get away with minimal damage in comparison to her sisters, with smallish cuts and a good amount of bruising from being thrown into the wall, and luckily she didn't suffer from being knocked unconscious. She did receive the smallest of hair-line fractures to the side of her face and did have to have one of her smaller teeth removed due to an abscess forming deep in the gum line but other than a few tiny white scars, you'd never be able to tell.

Charlie, it turns out, has a permanent black patch on the underside of her tail and on the backs of her legs from being blasted in the field, burn scars. Amazingly the missile thingy missed and hit just behind her, throwing her forward. She dislocated one shoulder and sprained the other wrist but that was it.

Echo, she was thrown by the in the middle of that final fight, and chomped on in the process so she had puncture wounds behind her elbows and on the tops of her legs. It says that one of her lungs collapsed too but they were able to fix her up, like the others and she has tiny white scars too, like Blue.

But Delta…she was the worst, thrown into one of the restaurants and severally burned in the resulting explosion. They actually scrapped off a _lot_ of the dead tissue and it grew back uneven. Her colouring is mostly the same but is lighter in some places and her skin is thicker in certain areas, like her back from the scar tissue. From what I'm reading, the day I arrived was the day Delta was returned to the pack…that explains a bit.

They all received some form of surgery and were given a high supplement diet afterwards to help them heal as quickly as they did.

O~O~O

Owen and Barry are being updated about Claire and have been at the control centre all morning. I get a text from Owen, saying that a cleaning crew and maintenance is coming in and can I help with the girls. I reply yes, obviously and I make my way to the pen. I'm in a sports bra and cut off denim shorts, it's comfy with the dressing on my back and I secure the gate behind me, chirping to the girls in greeting.

I'm nuzzled and sniffed and as they do, I notice all the little scars that I never saw before, because before they were just there but now I know _why_ they're there.

I walk around the pen, following Delta and Blue around and they don't seem to mind as they patrol their territory. Charlie and Echo patrol the other side in unison and I hear nervous chattering from an arriving crew. The girls hear and charge, defending their patch and the chatter becomes screams.

I walk out of the trees and tell them, "Owen will be back in a few minutes and then they'll be more civil but it doesn't really matter since you're behind the bars, just don't do anything stupid" I finish, standing just behind Charlie-I am at the bottom of the pecking order, remember?

They look at me like I'm crazy and when they're not looking, I poke my tongue out and walk away, no longer interested.

O~O~O

Owen and Barry come back when I say they would and we have a training session to keep the girls occupied. Just for fun, Owen 'trains' me to not be scared of the metal boxes, the ones with the muzzles. I play my part perfectly, jumping and screeching in 'fright' at a loud noise when I'm almost in and running off to hide behind Blue.

I chitter nervously, hardly using my whistle anymore cause I can do the noises without it, I still wear it though, and I even shake a bit just to exaggerate the point. Owen approaches me calmly and uses the same technique that he would use on the girls and it's soothing on its own, despite this being a bit of a show.

I still refuse to go back near the box, cause I wouldn't think a hatchling would go back immediately and he moves on to something else, stopping my training session on a high note instead of trying again with the box.

O~O~O

Once I've left the pen, Owen keeps going with the girls, doing more training with and without the pig as Barry leads me to the kitchen so he can look at my back.

As he removes the dressing I ask, "So what's going on with Claire?"

He hums, moving to get some cream, "She is being forced to get help and is staying with her sister" he tells me.

As he gently applies the cream for me I continue, "Will she be back? I mean she had this place going pretty smoothly" I say, trying to be nice about the whole thing.

"I don't know" he answers simply, putting on a fresh dressing and smoothing down the edges.

I drop it then, he clearly doesn't want to talk about it. I thank him and head off to chill in my room while he does whatever.

O~O~O

Lying on my belly on my bed, I go over my sketchbook, just looking really and then my mind drifts to what Doctor Grant said when he asked if there was anything between Owen and I.

I may as well think about it, the invitation for the staff Christmas party has already been issued and I've been told that there're a few people that want to try and catch Owen and I under the mistletoe. I mean, if they succeed and we kiss…what is that going to be like, weird? Natural? And more importantly which am I hoping it to be? It's times like this when I wish that I had a close girlfriend…who didn't have razor sharp teeth and could kill me easily.

I sigh, pushing the book away and resting my head on my pillow, I thought I was so sure with what I told Doctor Grant but…I don't think I really know anymore.

Then I sit up, determined to think this through. Okay, so what if these confusing emotions end up being attraction for Owen? What then? If he feels the same but we want to keep things professional, then hopefully that won't cause tension but you never know. But if we don't want to do that…and try having a relationship, then that could ruin the pack dynamic, I'm meant to be the baby of the pack and the alpha wouldn't get together with a baby. The girls would get confused or worse, it has the potential to destroy everything that has been established but then again, it could also be something really nice…

I massage my temples as my thoughts continue to race. What if these emotions are just from everyone's talk and all I really feel for Owen is sibling affection? Nothing would really change then, the pack would be fine and nothing would be weird between everyone.

I run my hands through my hair as I remember Claire, and whether or not she'll come back. I honestly feel that she is a big part in all this confusion. When she was so…stressed let's say, Owen and I would hang out and I _did_ try and calm him down from all the fights they'd have and we have been caught by Barry-falling asleep against each other on the couch. Owen sought me out in his free time to have fun because of Claire but at the same time, we muck around with the girls all the time and Barry is around when it's just us humans.

If Claire comes back, she may want to get back with Owen, I mean, they were together for a reason…right? And surely the big bosses have made plans for this kind of stuff, it may be a big island but everyone on it lives in relatively close quarters, relationships were bound to happen.

I groan, standing and taking some painkillers for my headache, sipping on my water bottle as I walk around my room, still deep in thought.

O~O~O

Third person point of view

Over the next few weeks, Sirenna continued to heal and it wasn't too long before she was back at work. The other on the island, who had been teasing Sirenna and Owen on the case of 'will they or won't they' realised that it was causing un-wanted tension and stopped but they were all worried that it may have been too little too late as the tension between the two remained after the jibs stopped.

O~O~O

Sirenna's point of view

I'm sad to say that I have reached breaking point, I can't take the tension between me and Owen, it feels like I can't breathe. Barry has forced us to talk it out and it has been made clear that we're as confused as each other about these feelings and the fact that neither of us are certain of if these are emotions are romantic or not…hence the tension.

But the girls have picked up on it, and now it's starting to become dangerous. If it came down to it, they will always stand by Owen and I know that, so I have to leave and give everyone the break that we all need.

O~O~O

I pack all my stuff into one big rug-sack and book a seat on the next ferry that leaves today. Walking out to the kitchen, the two men know instantly what I'm going to do.

Barry looks pained as he hugs me and I have tears in my eyes, knowing that he's being dragged through this. He murmurs in my ear, "We cannot convince you to stay?" he asks me sadly.

I pull back and shake my head, "No, I'm sorry Barry but I need to get away" I tell him.

In a bitchy move I duck my head and walk straight out without saying a words or even looking at Owen, just leaving my sketchbook on the table for them to keep. It has my sketches of the girls inside and I need to be as far away from even them for a while.

I get into the spare jeep and drive down to the docks, feeling depressed that it's come to this.

O~O~O

Sitting on the ferry with my bag, I look out the window and watch the island get smaller and smaller as we head out to sea. Only then to I let the tears fall quietly down my face as I call the only person I know.

It rings a few times and then, "Hello, this is Doctor Grant."

I swallow the lump in my throat, "Hi Doctor Grant" I say quietly.

"Sirenna? What happened? What's wrong?" he asks, instantly worried.

I sigh heavily, "I've left the island, I'm on the ferry now. I just can't handle the tension there anymore and the raptors were starting to pick up on it" I tell him solemnly.

He's quiet for a moment, finally asking, "What are you going to do?"

I chew on my bottom lip, "I don't know" I admit.

He hums thoughtfully, "Well, you're more than welcome to come out to the dig site, I won't turn away your help and it would keep your hands busy" he offers.

A small smile comes onto my face, "That sounds nice" I tell him and we talk about accommodation for a bit before I decide to just buy some camping stuff and stay at the site with everyone else.

O~O~O

Owen's point of view

The girls know immediately that something is different when we do their training without saying 'Siren'. They start chittering and looking for her by the end of the day, the only time she's ever been away for this long was when she was hurt but try telling a Velociraptor that she's left the island entirely. Even when Barry and I chow down on some leftovers for dinner, we notice the silence, Sirenna's usually rocking out to Alice Cooper right about now.

I break out of my thoughts when Barry reaches for Sirenna's sketchbook and opens it, revealing a group sketch of the girls, dated when she first go here. We go through the pages, all distant shots until we reach the singular portraits. There's one for each of my girls, one of me, one of Barry and even a self-portrait of Sirenna herself, all with incredible attention to detail.

Barry traces Delta's portrait, quietly listing off all the specifics that she got right, he's always been close to Delta and I can tell that he's very much impressed with Sirenna's drawing.

He breathes out thoughtfully, "We should check on them again before we turn in for the night, they are still looking for her" he says.

I glumly look out the window to see them patrolling again, "Yeah, they'll probably do that for a while" I agree.

He stands once he's finished eating, taking his dishes to the sink, "I imagine they'll continue until Sirenna comes back, that is _if_ she comes back." I grimace as the words sink in but not having anything to add. He turns back to see my expression, "Use this time to rid the confusion" he urges. "That is why she is gone. She's confused and she needs time away so that she can think, you need to do the same" he tells me.

I nod to the logic in his words, even a few mates of mine that I served with had to leave their new posts just to get away for a bit. Different circumstances here though but the principle is similar.

I sigh and stand up, "Come on, we need to try and settle them before they get too worked up."

He nods and we go into the pen, the girls whining at us and chittering. You don't need to speak raptor to know they're asking where Sirenna is. We deliberately don't say her name as we try and soothe them, even going so far as to tempt them into a game to try and distract them but it doesn't work.

I groan in defeat, resigning to the fact that they won't calm any further, "We can't do anymore" I say out loud, and Barry looks my way, our expressions mirror images.

We nod in unison and he's the one to say it, "They want Siren" and, just like pouring lemon juice into a paper cut, the second that the girls hear her name they perk up and go off to look for her again…this is going to be a long night.

O~O~O

Sirenna's point of view

Christmas comes and goes and it's great, just like I had hoped. It's energetic and fun, just not on the island, instead at Doctor Grant's dig site with the new batch of interns. We laughed for hours at Alan's expense, he told me to start calling him that, re-telling stories about him.

He asks about the island, trying to get me to talk about it and I do, answering all his questions and voicing a few of my own opinions.

O~O~O

A few days after Christmas, we find a Velociraptor skeleton and it reminds me why I'm off the island in the first place. It's so frustrating that I can't figure this out!

 **Author's note: I know, I know. This is so short, that it's nearly insulting but…this is all I have right now. It's a bit sad but true, I honestly can't work out if I want Sirenna and Owen to be together or not and you guys seem pretty evenly divided on the subject. :/ I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but at least you're getting an update. I refuse to give up on this story and I will come to a decision! Until next time, Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey dudes and dudettes, I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long. I started a new job and it's been a bit hectic but since bugs seem to love me, I've gotten sick so I figured I'd work on this, slowly but surely. Thanks heaps for all the follows and favourites and the couple of reviews, I hope you guys like what I've come up with, enjoy. P.S. I don't think I have to say that I'm not a dinosaur expert but just in case…I am not a dinosaur expert.**

 _The New Baby – Chapter 6_

Working at the dig site is a lot weirder than it used to be, since I've seen these animals alive but I can't deny the passion that Alan has for his work…reminds me a bit of Owen and Barry.

We're working on a raptor skull at the moment and comparing it to another skull that we already have. We found them in the same spot and Alan thinks they're the same age but…this skull is different. I get an intern to help me to put the skull on a stand while they work on the lower jaw and I examine it closely.

Yep, sure enough, there're differences, "Hey Alan! You gotta see this!" I call out, not looking away.

I hear the groan as he stands up and his footsteps, "What is it, the skull damaged?" he asks, finally reaching me.

I shake my head, "Look here" I tell him, running my finger along the bone, "There're deviations, as though this raptor had a different look. And before you start, I'm well away that raptors did have feathers and that the park deliberately made the girls not have feathers but this is different." I emphasise it by putting some up close scans on my laptop and he looks at it all.

He hums, rubbing his face, "It looks similar to something I've seen before in juveniles. They had marks like these as they matured but this is a full grown raptor" he muses and I let out a breath, not knowing either. He clears his throat, "I'm going to call someone, see if they'd be willing to help" he says before he walks off.

I roll my eyes and call out as he leaves, "Tell Ellie I said hi!"

O~O~O

An hour later I have to stop the snigger when Alan asks me, "Want to tag along? Going to see Ellie."

I raise an eyebrow and smirk in silent smugness but I get my gear together, including the skull – putting it in a very padded bag.

Alan drives and I ride shotgun, playing with my hair, "I think I'm going to cut my hair" I muse out loud.

He huffs out a laugh, "I'm the last person to talk to about fashion or hair" he comments.

I have to give him that, letting the car ride fall into silence. I think I will cut my hair though, maybe I'll crop it so it's around my ears, that'd be cute, short wavy hair.

O~O~O

Alan taps my shoulder when we get to Ellie's house, breaking me from my thoughts and he helps me take all the stuff up to the house. We don't even have to knock, she just opens the door and chats with Alan as she leads us into her little office area. I hear that her husband has taken the kids out for the day, boys day out so that's really why she let us bring a skull into her house.

We're introduced and I show her what I found. It's really cool, watching her mind work, you can see the gears turning, "It's like…I don't know, a gradual thing. These didn't happen overnight" she thinks out loud.

I go a step further, "And they're not scars from an attack, they look like a more advanced version of the feathering, which would suggest a gender difference but we're pretty sure that these are both female…were female" I correct myself.

She smiles kindly at me, "Yeah they _were_ both female, we learned how to tell male and female skulls apart years ago" she agrees, and then she chews on her lip, "But what you said interests me, 'a more advanced version'."

Alan rubs his brow, "They died at the same time so how would one be _that_ advanced from the other?" he proposes and we all think.

I walk around the office, letting the two of them bounce ideas and theories off of each other. I pick up a book and flick through it, it's about reptiles and I check out one type of snake, not really reading the information but one particular thing jumps out and I go back to the two doctors and slam the book down.

I point to the page, "Maturity, what if it's a sign of maturity" I say and they stand on either side of me as I look to the page and point out the different pictures. "As snakes mature, they shed their skin, everyone knows that but look here, at six months of age, the skin pattern changes one this particular type of snake when it sheds and it signals sexual maturity."

Ellie nods, "So what if the feathering was a sign that this female was ready to mate?" she finishes for me and gesture to her in agreement.

Alan hums in thought, "It would make sense, all animals show physical signs when they're ready to reproduce, even humans, it's not too far off really."

My mind goes back to the girls: Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie, in the short time that I was there, Charlie – the youngest sister – changed as she finished growing and she fully matured.

I raise my head and look at the roof, "Yeah, it's a sign of maturity" I say with conviction before I let out a breath and look at the skull again.

Ellie leans against the desk and bites her lip, "Something jog your memory?" she encourages.

I sigh and look at her, "One of the raptors that I was working with, her body did something similar, as she grew and developed, even though she hasn't grown too much in the time I've known her, the pigment of her skin became more vibrant. She would probably be ready to mate if there were male raptors around" I say and she nods with my words.

"Well" she says with a slightly strained smile, "You would know a little more than me when it comes to live raptors" she manages to get out and I shuffle under her gaze, suddenly feeling unwelcome.

I'm saved by my phone and I mutter, "Excuse me" as I head out to the front yard and answer my phone, "Hello?"

"Miss Tigwell" is the response and I recognise the voice, one of the big bosses.

"Hello Sir, what can I do for you?" I ask him, briefly glancing at Allan and Ellie.

He sounds pretty happy, "Just checking up, and wondering when you'll be returning to the park. Or rather if you'll be returning to the park" he tells me.

I let out a breath and go with my gut, "Yes Sir, I will be returning to the park" I say, my eyes closed as I listen to the words that just came out of my mouth, "Most likely at the end of this week, so I can get the ferry" I decide then and there.

I can hear the smile in his voice, "Fantastic, I'll make sure they have a seat for you" and then he hangs up…nice.

O~O~O

The day before I go back, I head down to the hairdresser and I tell her what I want. Three hours and a decent amount of money later, my hair is cut to my ears and accented with dark blue, green a bit of black and a few speckles of sandy yellow.

I love it, and to be fair, I chose the colours that match the girls, if I'm going back, I want to show them that I'm not a baby anymore.

Allan doesn't seem to get it but I do, that's all that matters, and he gives me a ride to the ferry despite my crazy new hair.

O~O~O

The ferry ride is…kinda boring and I end up sleeping for most of the way, and taking ocean pictures for the rest of the way. When it docks, I see that there is a jeep waiting for me and a crewman helps me load up all my stuff and waves me off as I drive to the enclosure, noting how a few things have been re-built and some trees have been cleared, a construction crew is working in a far paddock, maybe that's the open run area for the girls.

Just as I remember, I hear the girls before I see them but Owen and Barry aren't here. I check my room and it's exactly the same, evidence of the boys' breakfast so they might be at the control centre.

I sigh deeply, gently touching my necklace, "Well, guess I better see if the girls still like me."

I head out to the gate and use my whistle to call to them. They freeze, turn and see me in my denim shorts, crop top and newly cut hair. I look a bit different and I hope they think I'm mature, otherwise this won't work, my gamble won't work.

They run my way, looking happy enough so I bite the bullet and put my hand through the bars. They don't bite it off like I thought they might, they nuzzle it like they used to so I go in, securing the gate as always and I start playing with them, touching them as they rub their heads against me – to get the pack scent back on me. I head butt them as best I can, being a little rougher than I used to but they seem to love it and I have to roll out of the way of a friendly pounce, jumping in the air as high as I can before sprinting around and getting them to chase me before I turn and chase them.

They chirp and purr happily as we play in the sun, my own laughter joining them as the realisation hits me like a ton of bricks…I'm home, with these gorgeous animals, and I missed them so much more than I ever thought I would.

O~O~O

We curl up together in the shade and they don't stop with their gentle talking, as though they're telling me everything that I missed. Charlie is in the middle of the pile and I'm on the edge, leaning on Delta and I smile, not only from their chittering and chirps and purrs but because I'm not in the middle. _I'm not in the middle_.

They all watch me and when I can get a word in, I talk to them and tell them where I went and what I did, laughing at a few of their expressions as I do. But we look up at the sound of a jeep, heading to the gate when we hear Owen and Barry.

I push through them playfully and exit the enclosure before I round the corner, "Hey boys, nice to see this place still standing" I tease.

Barry laughs and swings me into a hug, "You actually came back!"

I giggle and nod, hugging him back, "Yeah" I reply, all I can really manage to say, feeling overcome all of a sudden.

He puts me down and looks at me, "You cut your hair…and the colours, how long have you had your hair this way?" he asks me.

"Not that long, I thought it might be a nice change" I tell him before I hug him again, realising that I've missed him.

When we pull apart, Barry sneaks away and leaves me alone with Owen. I let out a nervous breath, he looks good, "Hey Alpha" I greet softly.

He gives me a half-smile, looking…I don't know, unsure, "Hey Sirenna."

I duck my head a bit, not having expected that, "How's things been? I thought I saw some construction crews" I offer as a topic of conversation.

He motions to the buggy so I walk to it as he does, I get into shotgun and he drives, "I'll show you, it's the new open run area for the girls, try and give them a bit of freedom within reason."

We drive slowly, "How have you been Owen?" I ask him, my voice gentle.

He sighs heavily, "Been thinking a bit, girls have been sulking, Claire's definitely not coming back – she's taken a job closer to her sister – and Barry has framed all those portraits that you drew" he tells me, glancing my way.

I smile at that, "I was wondering if you two had looked at them, always forgot to show you." He swallows and I can see the tension on him and I chew on my lip, "Owen, we have to talk" I end up saying, not baring it anymore.

He pulls off to the side of the road, "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." I wring my hands in front of me and he starts, turning his body to face me, "Look, I have no idea what I'm feeling, things have really been hectic and I get that you want to have an answer but I just don't have one."

I nod slowly, "I don't think I have one either. I've acknowledged that there is something there but…" I shrug, "Will it become something, I don't know. I just know that I missed you and Barry and the girls and this crazy island…" I pause, take a deep breath and ask, "Do you think we could try and just…do our jobs? To look after the girls, train them, keep them happy?"

He gives me a soft smile, "Yeah, sounds like a good plan…you need a new nickname though" he tells me, totally left field. "You don't look like a hatchling anymore."

I chuckle lightly, "How about Siren?" I offer before falling into giggles at his expression but just like that, the ice melts and he laughs with me.

"Smart ass Army brat" he says to me, no heat whatsoever in his words before he starts the buggy again and drives at a more normal pace towards the new construction.

O~O~O

This new area looks really cool, I mean it's huge! What they've decided to do, is have a big electronic fence cut across a portion of paddock. Which paddock, I honestly don't know, I'm not sure which sector this is in but the idea seems to be a good one. The thing with the fence, is that it'll allow the herbivores to travel through the area as they always have, but the idea is that it'll emit a frequency that will irritate the girls. Irritate, not hurt and therefore deter them from going any further.

Owen seems happy with how things are going and he feels like the girls won't go too far anyway when we bring them out here but I'll admit that it feels really nice to be back in a groove and surrounded by people who don't think I'm crazy. I'm excited to get back to work with the girls.

 **Author's note: This is so short and I'm really sorry but this sickness is really knocking the energy out of me and all I want to do is sleep right now. But I hope that you enjoyed the update nonetheless and like how I've directed it. I don't think there will be too many more chapters, I feel like this is coming to an end and I need to stop. Fingers crossed that I can get out two, maybe three more chapters and that I can come up with an ending that is good enough. Anyway, I need to go, take the medication that my doctor gave me for this virus, bug thing and get some sleep. Until next time, Bye.**


End file.
